A Bad Decision
by lorrie
Summary: The team gates to an unexplored world and may encounter more than they bargained for. (WeirShepherd) FINAL CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Default Chapter

**"A Bad Decision"**

**Chapter 1**

**Author:** **Lorrie Ellis **

**Email: ****lorrieannhotmail**

**Disclaimer:** **The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Stargate: Atlantis". The characters belong to MGM, The Sci-Fi channel, etc. but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.) **

**Author's Note: I've made a few changes after reading your reviews and I've changed the spelling of Teyla's name and corrected Dr. Beckett's first name. I hope you enjoy!!!! **

"**What about this one Teyla?" Dr. Weir asked, pointing towards a set of dialing coordinates**

**Teyla shook her head. "I am not familiar with that sequence."**

"**We'll try another one then." Dr. Weir continued.**

"**Why?" A voice came from the corner of the room.**

"**Why what?" Elizabeth asked.**

"**Why try another one? We can't expect Teyla to know all of the planets associated with the coordinates map. Why shouldn't we begin to explore some of these unmapped places for ourselves?"**

"**Thank you for your insight Major, but it's more logical to explore the areas that Teyla is familiar with first, especially since we are still in need of food." Elizabeth explained.**

**Major Shepherd shook his head. "Whatever."**

"**John?" Elizabeth said sternly.**

"**What?" John asked. "Obviously it's your way or no way, so why exactly are the rest of us in on this meeting if you and Teyla are going to choose where we're going?"**

**For the first time in a very long time, Dr. Elizabeth Weir was somewhat at a loss for words. She knew deep down that John was right. She was doing the safer thing by allowing the team to gate out to areas that Teyla already knew. What if the power source that they so desperately needed was on one of these uncharted planets? **

"**Dr. Weir?" A voice brought her back to the meeting.**

"**Yes Rodney." She answered.**

"**What if the Major's right? What if . . .?"**

**Elizabeth nodded. "I know. I've already thought about that." She stared at John, knowing that no matter how strong her feelings were for him, she couldn't keep him out of harm's way forever. He was a trained fighter, a U.S. Air Force Major and he had already proven time and time again that he was smart enough to keep himself and his team out of trouble, but that was in a somewhat safe environment.**

"**So?" John asked.**

"**This one's a go." She pointed to a set of coordinates, the one that Teyla had confirmed that she did not recognize. "Your mission begins at 07:00."**

**John and Lt. Ford gave each other a high five as they started out of the briefing room. "Major, could I see you for a moment?" Elizabeth asked, watching as Teyla lagged behind. "Alone, please."**

"**Sorry, Dr. Weir." Teyla replied as she closed the door.**

"**What's up?" John asked.**

"**Are you sure about this?" She asked him.**

"**Sure about what? The mission?"**

**She nodded. "We don't know anything about this planet. Who inhabits it, if anyone? What the environment is like . . .?"**

"**Elizabeth, relax. We'll send a M.A.L.P. in first if it'll make you feel better. I know we only have two, but if you'll feel better about us exploring this planet, it goes in before we do. And you know as well as I do that we can get the environmental readings ahead of time too." He could see the genuine concern in her eyes. "What are you so worried about? I've never seen you like this."**

**She looked down at the floor and then stared into his twinkling eyes, forcing a smile to her lips. "Nothing. You're right, I'm worrying over nothing."**

**He waited briefly. "Was there something else?" He asked.**

**She shook her head. "No. That's all."**

**He looked at her one last time, still puzzled by what she had to say and then left the room.**

****

**The team was waiting in the gate room at 06:45 for Dr. Weir to give the command. She stood in the Control Room, looking out over the gate and the team, all geared up and ready to go.**

"**Is the M.A.L.P. ready?" She asked.**

"**Yes ma'am." Came the reply.**

"**Dial the gate and deploy the M.A.L.P."**

**The gate locked in on the coordinates and the swoosh of the event horizon broke the silence. "Launching M.A.L.P." **

**Once the M.A.L.P was through, Dr. Weir began to observe the pictures that came back. **

"**How does it look?" John called out.**

**She nodded. "Good. Green vegetation, water." She paused and looked at the environmental readings. "Plenty of oxygen. Looks like it's a go."**

**The team nodded and proceeded up the ramp. McKay and Ford went through first, followed by Teyla. John paused for a second, turning to take a look at Elizabeth. She lifted her hand in a half wave, smiling slightly when he returned the simple gesture and then watched as he stepped through the gate.**

****

**When John came through the gate, McKay was already taking energy readings. "This is phenomenal." He said with a smile.**

"**What?" Lt. Ford asked.**

"**The energy readings are off the monitor!" He said excitedly. "This planet could have the energy source we've been looking for!"**

**Teyla looked around nervously. "We should move." **

"**Why? Do you see something?" John asked.**

**She shook her head. "No, but I feel something. Something . . . different." She started walking North.**

"**I feel it too." Lt. Ford replied. **

"**Something is pulling us North." McKay agreed.**

**John shook his head. "I don't feel anything." The others had started walking North, he shrugged and followed.**

****

**A few miles away, inside what appeared to be a glass city of sorts, a Century entered a streamlined decorated room. "We have intruders, my lord." He snapped his right fist across his chest, wrapping lightly across his heart.**

"**I know." The slender figure stood and crossed the room to a large screen, where he flipped a switch and then watched the Stargate team as they continued to be drawn towards the light.**

"**Should we attack?" The Century asked.**

"**No. Allow them to enter the city." He watched with special interest as he noticed that only three of the four were fixed on the light source. His interest was in the fourth. "Do you see how he resists the light? He must be of _them_."**

"**But my lord, _they_ no longer exist."**

"**Somehow, he is of _them_. For all of time, _they_ have been the only ones able to resist the light. That one must be brought to me." He pointed towards John.**

"**Now?" The Century questioned.**

"**Not yet. Allow them into the city first. Find out what they want. See that the others are satisfied and sent on their way, then bring the special one to me."**

****

"**Look, it's magnificent!" McKay exclaimed as they came upon the entrance to the city. "The energy readings are . . . "**

"**Off the chart, we know." John said nonchalantly, looking around as they entered the walls of the city.**

"**I wonder where the people are?" Teylas asked.**

**Suddenly, as if by her command, a group of people appeared to their left and then to their right, then ahead of them.**

**John and Ford checked their weapons and circled, slowly. "Well, I guess you got your wish." Shepherd commented.**

"**Welcome!" An older man shouted as he ran towards them. "Welcome to Hashlana."**

**John nodded. "Hashlana. Nice name."**

"**I am Landiv." He bowed to them one by one.**

"**I'm Major John Shepherd, this is Lt. Ford, Dr. McKay and Teyla."**

"**I am pleased to meet you all. Please follow me. I will show you where you may rest. You are certain to be tired after your long journey."**

**John raised his eyebrows and shook his head. "No, not really." To his dismay, the rest of his team began to yawn and agree with their new found friend, Landiv.**

"**Come, come with me." Landiv stepped into a silver-plated building and into what appeared to be an elevator. **

**John, being curious, touched the side of the building as they started to board the elevator. "Oww." He recoiled, as the heat from the metal scorched his fingers.**

**Landiv laughed. "Only the children here are curious enough to touch shiny things."**

**John half smiled, feeling a bit silly. **

**The elevator stopped and Landiv held the door as his new friends exited. "This room is for you." He said, opening the door to a large, airy room with huge ceiling to floor windows, four soft beds, a well-stocked bar and soft music. "Please, relax. I will come back and get you for the evening meal and there you can meet our leader, Maylan. He is anxious to meet with you."**

"**Your leader knows that we're here?" John asked.**

"**Oh yes." Landiv replied. "He knew you were here the moment you stepped through the ancient eye. It is his energy that led you here." Landiv turned to leave. "I will be back soon."**

**Ford, McKay and Teyla all had laid down across the beds, closing their eyes. "What is up with you guys?" John said loudly. "You can't possibly be tired. We just got here."**

"**Take it easy John, we'll just rest for a little while and then . . ." Lt. Ford fell asleep before he finished his sentence.**

"**Yeah Johnny boy, relax." McKay said, very out of character, as he too fell asleep.**

"**Johnny boy?" Shepherd questioned aloud. "Teyla, what's going on here?" He turned to her to find that she had also drifted off to sleep.**

**Puzzled, he began to pace and check out everything in the room. "Why am I not affected by this energy source?" He asked himself.**

"**Because you are of _them_." A voice answered unexpectedly, making him jump slightly.**

"**Who are you?" He asked as a bright light appeared in the room.**

"**I am the one they call Maylan." The voice replied. "Who are you?"**

"**Major John Shepherd."**

"**Major Shepherd, where are you from?"**

**John started to answer truthfully, but then thought better of it. "Around." He said calmly.**

"**Are there others who are of _them_?" The voice asked.**

"**I don't know what you mean. _Them_ who?"**

**The light moved around John, slowly at first and then faster. He felt himself being lifted off of the floor and spun around. The G's were like none he had every experienced in any type of aircraft. He knew he was going to black out, so he closed his eyes.**

**Just as soon as he closed them, the spinning stopped, when he opened them again, he found himself restrained to a chair in the middle of a large room, a man facing him. **

**He struggled against the restraints, soon realizing that his struggles were futile. "Who are you?" He demanded. "What do you want and what have you done with the rest of my team?"**

"**The rest of your team are fine. They have been transported back to the ancient eye and will remember nothing of you being with them."**

**John tried to move his head, but found that it was secured tightly to the chair. "What do you want?"**

"**Answers." The man replied. **

"**Who are you?"**

"**I am the one they call Maylan."**

**John continued to struggle as Maylan nodded to two unseen figures. "You're struggles are useless. It would be much easier on you if you will tell me that which I want to know now."**

"**Or what?" John asked.**

**The two unseen figures brought a metal halo down over his head, adjusting three pin points to the proper positions; one at each temple and one at the nape of his neck. "Now?" One of the figures asked.**

**Maylan nodded. Immediately the three pin points began to move towards John's head, each in their strategic area. John quickly realized what was going on as he tried to prepare himself for the impending pain. This creature, whatever it was, planned to torture the answers out him.**

**Maylan lifted his hand just before the points dug into John's skin. "I will give you one more opportunity to talk. Are there more like you? More who are of _them_?"**

"**Go to hell." John replied, looking the man directly in the face.**

**Maylan looked somewhat confused and then an evil smile that could have been from the devil himself came to his face. "You first." His voice was more of a growl now.**

**John gritted his teeth as the points dug into his skin, all three points at the same time. "Don't scream, don't scream, don't scream." He kept telling himself, but when the points began to drill through his skull, the pain was unbearable, even for him and the screams came loud and strong.**

**Maylan watched intently as the points continued to dig passed John's skull until they embedded themselves into his soft brain tissue. John gritted his teeth, his cheeks wet with the tears, blood and sweat that was ran down his face. **

"**It can all stop here, if you tell me what I want to know." Maylan stood directly in front of John. He could clearly see his pain. The way he was fighting to keep his eyes opened, fighting to stay conscious. "Well?"**

"**Never." John whispered.**

**To be continued . . .**


	2. Realization

**"A Bad Decision - Realization"**

**Chapter 2**

**Author:** **Lorrie Ellis **

**Email: ****lorrieannhotmail**

**Summary : The team gates to a previously unexplored world and may regret what they find.**

**Disclaimer:** **The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Stargate: Atlantis". The characters belong to MGM, The Sci-Fi channel, etc. but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.) **

**The siren sounded as the gate began to dial in. "Off-world activation." Came the announcement.**

"**Any signal?" Dr. Weir asked.**

"**Yes, Lt. Ford's."**

"**Open the iris." Dr. Weir commanded.**

**Seconds later, Lt. Ford, Teyla and Dr. McKay stepped through the gate, seemingly unaware that anything was amiss.**

**Dr. Weir approached the team, waiting for an explanation of John's whereabouts. "Lt. Ford, where's the Major?" She asked.**

"**The Major?" Ford questioned, looking around. "Wasn't he . . . or maybe . . ."**

**McKay and Teyla also looked around, puzzled. "He was with us on the planet. I know he was." Mckay said nervously.**

"**He was in the room too, wasn't he?" Teyla replied.**

**McKay nodded his head and pointed his finger aimlessly. "That's right. I distinctly remember him being . . ."**

**Lt. Ford shook his head. "No you don't. You two don't remember anything any more clearly than I do. I remember gating off-world with the Major, but I don't remember anything after that."**

"**So, where's John?" Dr. Weir asked.**

**The team looked at each other, no one really knowing where Major Shepherd could be.**

"**He has to still be on the planet." Lt. Ford replied. "We have to go after him."**

**Teyla nodded. "Yes. Something is terribly wrong."**

**Dr. Weir shook her head. "The only place that the three of you are going right now is the infirmary to be checked out."**

"**But I feel fine." Rodney complained.**

"**But you don't remember where you've been for the last twelve hours, what you've done or who you've met. Dr. Beckett is waiting for you, now go."**

**Teyla and Rodney started down the corridor as Lt. Ford still stood on the ramp, looking back at the gate.**

"**Lieutenant, once Dr. Beckett clears you for duty, we'll discuss the rescue mission. I want him back here as much as you do."**

**Lt. Ford nodded and followed his other two team members to the infirmary.**

**Elizabeth turned towards the gate, wishing that it would activate, that John would come home and that everything would be OK.**

****

**John still sat in the metal chair, unconscious from the electrical charges that had been sent through the three small pins that still penetrated his brain.**

"**Take him to the holding cell." Maylan bellowed.**

"**Yes my lord." The two men replied and carefully unlocked the bands that had been holding John's wrists and ankles tightly to the chair.**

**They practically dragged him down the darkened corridor to a cold, metal cell, hardly long enough or wide enough to house his six foot frame. They left him, crumpled on the floor in a tight ball, the metal halo still attached to his head, ready for the next round of questioning.**

**Maylan turned to Landiv, who had joined the small group of Hashlanaians. "He is difficult to break."**

"**So I see, my lord." Landiv replied.**

"**So as not to kill him, yet, we will allow him rest for a few hours and then resume our questioning." Maylan stated, not really directing the comment to anyone, but stating it never-the-less.**

"**What of his friends?" Landiv asked.**

"**They are not of _them _so why should they matter?" Maylan replied.**

"**They will be back. The elixir will only dilute their memories, not entirely erase them."**

"**I am fully aware of the effects of the elixir. What is your point?" Maylan bellowed again.**

**Landiv cowered before him. "They will be back. He is their leader and once they realize that he is still in Hashlana, they will be back for him."**

"**And they will find only a dead man when they come." Maylan nodded to two of his men. "Bring him."**

**Landiv stared at Maylan in disbelief. "I thought you were going to allow him rest."**

"**I was, but if what you say is true, then we may not have much time to complete the questioning before killing him."**

****

**Dr. Beckett completed his exam of all of the team members. "You all seem fit." He stated in his long Scottish accent. "I know you want to get back to find the Major, but I really would like to see you rest for a few hours before then."**

"**We need to meet with Dr. Weir and figure out our strategy." Lt. Ford stated.**

"**Look Lieutenant, I know that your priority is to get back and locate Major Shepherd and don't get me wrong, that's a pretty strong priority for all of us, but you can't jeopardize your own health. You must rest first and then locate the Major."**

"**That's it then." Elizabeth stated firmly. "The three of you are confined to quarters until . . ." She looked at her watch. It showed 9:00 p.m. "Until 05:00."**

"**A whole night?" Aiden balked. "Dr. Weir, ma'am, if we wait until tomorrow, it might just be too late for the Major."**

**She nodded. "I know the risks Lieutenant and I've made my decision. I'll meet with you all at 05:00, now get some rest."**

****

**John felt something, or someone tugging at his shoulders, trying to lift him upright. "Get up!" A voice shouted as he felt a sharp pain in his left side. "Now, get up!" The voice repeated and half dragged, half pulled John to his feet.**

"**Morning already?" He asked. The question was met with a sharp jab into his lower back. John winced and allowed the two to lead him back to the room, back to the chair and back to what he knew was going to be another session of hell.**

"**We can stop anytime you wish." Maylan stated. "All you have to do is answer my questions and the pain will stop."**

"**I've already told you what I think of your questions." John replied, as the two men forced him into the chair. He took the opportunity of his arms being free to plow his fist into the stomach of one of the men and lifted his leg, jabbing his boot, hard into the chest of the other.**

**The two men, momentarily caught off guard, started to punch back, just as John dropped to his knees, another round of electrical charges surging through his head. He screamed out, "Stop! Oh God, please stop it!"**

**Just as suddenly as it had started, the pain stopped. "Get him in the chair." Maylan ordered, lifting his finger from the button that had emitted the charge. The two men pulled him into the chair, quickly securing his wrists and ankles again.**

"**Are you ready to talk?" Maylan asked.**

**John shook his head wearily as yet another charge was set off. He felt as though this head was going to explode. His eyes and ears burned as if they were on fire and he could feel his brain moving with each pulse of electricity. "This is going to be a very long night." He thought before letting his head drop.**

****

**05:00 couldn't come soon enough. Lt. Ford hadn't bothered to change his clothes, but he did follow Dr. Weirs command and laid across his cot, although sleep was out of the question of any of the three remaining team members. **

**One of theirs was lost, in trouble, maybe even dead. They had to go back and locate him. They had to know what happened.**

**Ford, Teyla and McKay were already sitting at the conference table when Elizabeth walked in. "I'm glad you're all here. You look somewhat refreshed and it would appear that you need to be." She paused. "We have received no transmissions from Major Shepherd to date and since we don't know exactly what happened, I want you to be prepared for anything."**

"**We're ready, ma'am." Ford replied.**

"**Lieutenant, I do mean for anything. There is the chance that this recover mission may be mute. That Major Shepherd may not have survived." **

**McKay nodded. "I think we all know that." He said in a sullen voice. "But what if he's not dead? What if he's alive and needs help to get out. You know what the power source did to us, what if it just took a little longer to get to John? What if . . ."**

**Elizabeth held her hand up, shouting his name; "Rodney!" Then she added softly. "I understand." **

**Dr. McKay nodded. He knew that he was babbling. He always babbled when he was nervous or apprehensive and in this case it was both.**

"**You've brought up a very good point though. You'll need to be shielded from the power source somehow if you expect to stay in control of your mind long enough to find John."**

"**Should we not take one of the Jumpers?" Teyla asked.**

"**That's ideal." Dr. McKay replied. "The shields on the Jumper should protect us from the power field, at least for as long as we're inside, but of course to find Major Shepherd, we're going to have to be outside of the Jumper and . . ."**

"**Rodney, you're doing it again." Dr. Weir stated. **

"**How about those new helmets that you and Kavenough are working on?" Lt. Ford asked.**

**McKay nodded. "They haven't been tested yet, but if they work properly then they should offer the necessary amount of protection that we'll need."**

**Teyla looked at Lt. Ford with a puzzled expression.**

"**He says that they should work." Ford explained simply.**

**Dr. Weir nodded. "OK, get the helmets and board the Jumper." The team started to leave the briefing room. "Good luck." Dr. Weir called out.**

****

**John cried out again as the pins attached to his head began to slowly turn. Maylan smiled, evilly again. "I am quite sure that you will talk after this."**

"**Don't bet on it." John whispered.**

"**Let me tell you what is about to happen. The three pins that have already drilled through your skull and into the top layer of your brain and beginning to dig in deeper. Soon they will be embedded a quarter of an inch into your brain and you will loose your sight and the pain that you have been experiencing will be nothing compared to what you are about to experience once the electrical charges go off again. You will talk, Major John Shepherd. You will talk, or you will die."**

**John said nothing as he felt the pins dig deeper into his brain, then, as Maylan had promised, he felt a sharper pain at the back of his head and everything went dark. He opened his mouth to speak, but only a long scream was heard as the torture continued, just as his tormentor had promised.**

**End of Chap. 2**


	3. Rescue Attemp

**"A Bad Decision – Rescue Attempt"**

**Chapter 3**

**Author:** **Lorrie Ellis **

**Email: ****lorrieannhotmail**

**Summary : The team gates to a previously unexplored world and may regret what they find.**

**Disclaimer:** **The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Stargate: Atlantis". The characters belong to MGM, The Sci-Fi channel, etc. but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.) **

"**Dial the gate." Dr. Weir ordered and then looked at the team. "Be careful and God speed." She said as she watched Lt. Ford maneuver the Jumper through the gate.**

**The Jumper glided easily through the gate on Hashalana. "Cloak us Lieutenant." Rodney said quickly. Lt. Ford heeded the command and cloaked the Jumper so as not to be spotted by the Hashlanians.**

"**Where should we start the search?" Teyla asked.**

"**The city." Rodney said firmly.**

"**The city it is." Ford replied, turning the Jumper in the direction of the gleaming city.**

****

"**My lord, we are picking up signals over the ancient eye, but we can see nothing." A Century reported to Maylan as he watched John slump over in the chair.**

**Maylan stood still, as if trying to feel the presence of others. "Yes, they are here."**

"**Who, my lord?" Landiv asked.**

"**The ones who accompanied him earlier. They are back, just as you predicted."**

"**What shall we do, my lord? They are surely here for him."**

**Mayaln turned and faced the beaten figure of John Shepherd. "He is almost dead now. Another current should finish him."**

****

"**Here!" McKay shouted towards Ford.**

"**What?" Ford asked.**

"**The infer-red readings are strongest here." Rodney replied. Ford looked at him puzzled. "Infer-red sensors, I'm reading body-heat from below. There's more of it here than anywhere else, so far." Ford still started at him. "Lieutenant, put it down here!" Rodney said simply.**

**Ford nodded and landed the Jumper on the top of one of the buildings. The team carefully exited and found their way from the rooftop to inside. As they traveled down the corridor, they all felt as though they were being watched.**

**Maylan was poised and ready to push the button that controlled the metal halo, meaning certain death for John. The doors suddenly burst opened, Maylan and his Centuries finding themselves face-to-face with Lt. Ford, Teyla, McKay and their weapons, all aimed, locked and ready to fire.**

"**Release him!" Teyla commanded. No one made a move.**

**Lt. Ford grabbed Maylan from behind and shoved the point of his gun under the leader's chin. "Release him now or watch your leader die!" **

**The Centuries looked towards Maylan for approval, he nodded his head. "He is of no further use to me anyway and he will be of no further use to you either. He will carry the secrets of _them_ to his grave now. He is too near death." **

**Ford continued to hold tight to the leader as he watched Teyla and McKay release the Major from the chair and each wrap their arms under his slumping shoulders, dragging him towards the door.**

"**What of this metal thing on his head?" Teyla whispered to McKay who had already been studying the device.**

"**We can't remove it here. It's embedded and I don't know how far. We'll have to wait until we get him back. Just watch his neck. This thing is heavy and could damage his spinal cord if we're not careful." Rodney replied.**

**When they reached Ford's position, the Lieutenant flung Maylan to the ground and then sprayed bullets just over the Hashlanians' heads, providing enough of a distraction for Teyla and Rodney to get the Major down the corridor and up the stairs to the Jumper. **

"**We're in." Rodney radioed to Ford. **

**Ford tapped his communicator. "I'm coming." As Ford ceased fire and turned to make his way to the stairs, the Centuries began to fire on him with what appeared to be lasers. **

**The Lieutenant rounded a corner, ducked down, took aim and fired at his enemies, hitting two and wounding the other.**

**Hearing the gunfire over the communicator, Rodney radioed back; "Aiden?"**

"**I'm on my way." Ford relayed.**

**Rodney sighed. "Good."**

"**You are worried now for the Lieutenant?" Teyla asked as she propped John up against the metal wall of the Jumper. **

"**Without Lt. Ford, we can't get back home . . . unless you know how to fly this thing."**

**Teyla glared at the doctor for a moment and then turned her full attention to the Major. Rodney could see the deep concern on her face. "How bad?"**

"**It is very bad. He has been tortured for a long period of time. There are deep bruises and a few cuts where he has been beaten and then there is this metal thing on his head."**

**Rodney knelt beside of John and looked at the device closer just as Ford entered the Jumper. "Everybody ready?" He asked, taking his seat, at least for this ride, and starting the Jumper.**

"**We're fine, go!" Rodney announced as he and Teyla gently held onto John to keep him from being unnecessarily jolted as the Jumper reached the gate. **

"**Dialing coordinates." Ford announced. "Transmitting signal." He announced again seconds later.**

****

**The sirens in the gateroom at Atlantis began to sound. "Incoming wormhole." **

"**Signal?" Dr. Weir asked.**

"**Lt. Ford's." **

"**Open the iris!" Dr. Weir commanded. "I need a medical team ready in the gateroom!" She announced over the intercom.**

"**We're way ahead of you on that one, lass." Dr. Beckett replied via communicator and Elizabeth watched as the medical team appeared below.**

**The Jumper emerged from the gate and landed. As soon as the doors of the pod opened, Dr. Becket and his team hurried inside to attend to John.**

**Elizabeth's eyes met Rodney's as he exited the Jumper. He slowly shook his head causing Elizabeth to close her eyes. "Rodney thinks it's hopeless. He thinks there's no way John can make it out of this one." She paused in her thinking. "He's wrong! He has to be wrong!" She hurried below. She had to be in the gateroom . . . with John.**

"**What's this thing on his head?" One of Dr. Beckett's assistants asked.**

"**I don't know, but don't touch it until I can get an MRI on him. We have to know exactly what we're dealing with here." Dr. Beckett replied as they gently lifted John's motionless body onto a gurney. "Get him to the infirmary, now!"**

**Elizabeth's face turned pale at the sight of John. His face was blood streaked, and his body was bruised and bloodied. What had these animals done to him? What had they done? She knew a tear had ran down her face and she had hoped that no one had noticed, but knew better when she felt Rodney's hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Elizabeth. I'm sorry that we didn't get there sooner."**

**She reached for John's hand briefly as he was brought by, then clearing her throat and turned to Rodney. "I'm the one who should be apologizing." **

"**You, why?"**

"**I should have never authorized this mission." She turned and started down the corridor, watching as the medical team continued to push John towards the infirmary.**

"**Why? Because John was captured?" She looked up at him, her eyes saying all that needed to be said. "I'm sorry he was tortured too Elizabeth, but if we had not have explored this planet . . . do you realize that they have a power source strong enough to power Atlantis three times over? If we could just get our hands on . . ."**

"**Enough!" She yelled. "I'm having the coordinates to Hashlana deleted from the system."**

**Rodney's mouth dropped as he watched her walk down the hall. "That's fine." He muttered. "That's just fine." He repeated as he stomped off towards his quarters to sulk.**

**Dr. Weir paused at the door of the infirmary, wanting to know what was going on with John, but at the same time almost too frightened to find out. Dr. Beckett caught sight of her as he looked up from his patient. "Dr. Weir, I need you."**

**She quickly composed herself and entered the room. "What is it Carson?"**

"**He's trying to speak. Most of what he's said is just slurred gibberish, but I distinctly heard the name Beth and well, I didn't know if maybe he's ever called you that."**

**She smiled as she felt tears stinging her eyes. Only two people had ever called her Beth, one had been her first real love and the second, John Shepherd. Her mind drifted back to the day it had happened, the two of them had been eating a late dinner on the deck, just outside of her office. The moonlight had been dancing across the water and both of them had drank just a little too much wine. **

**John had reached across the table and took her hand. In that instant, he looked deep into her eyes. "There's something special about you, Beth." She remembered it so clearly. "And someday, I'm going to find out exactly what it is." That's when they had shared a kiss, just a small one, across the table, but it was a kiss that she would never forget.**

"**Dr. Weir!" Dr. Beckett shouted. "He's having a seizure!"**

**Elizabeth looked across the room, where Beckett's voice had come from and saw John laying on a table in an examination gown, shaking violently. She heard Carson order an injection and once it was in, the shaking ceased and she was able to convince her legs to move, taking her towards John.**

**She reached for his hand and brought it to her lips and whispered, "John, come back to me." **

"**I'm sorry, Dr. Weir, but I've got to get him ready for an MRI. We have to know what's inside his head and how deep." Dr. Beckett said sternly as he gave John another injection.**

**Dr. Weir nodded. "I understand." She gently placed John's hand back on the bed and watched as he was wheeled towards another room.**

**Lt. Ford and Teyla took the Jumper back to the Jumper bay. "Do you think he will be alright?" Teyla asked, not looking up.**

"**The Major?" Ford asked. "Sure. Sure he will. He's been through scrapes before. He'll be fine."**

**Teyla could tell that the young Lieutenant was trying to convince himself more than she of John's prognosis. "I mean, it might take him a while to recover." Aiden started again. "Afterall, he had been MIA for two days and as far as we know, the Hashlanians had him all that time."**

**Teyla nodded. "And have most likely tortured him for all that time." She paused. "What is MIA?"**

"**A military term on Earth, Missing In Action."**

**The Jumper fell quiet and neither spoke again until after they had parked the Jumper in the bay and headed towards Dr. Weir's office. "Should we bother her now?" Teyla asked.**

"**I want to know how the Major is and I'm sure that Dr. Weir will know something." Lt. Ford replied as he gently knocked on the door.**

**Elizabeth wiped the tears from her eyes and quickly composed herself. "Enter." She smiled slightly when the two came into her office. **

"**Teyla, Aiden." She greeted.**

"**We wished to see if you know how Major Shepherd is doing?" Teyla asked.**

"**He's had a seizure, which Dr. Beckett brought under control and now he's having an MRI to see exactly what's inside his head and how deep."**

"**The metal device?" Teyla asked.**

**Dr. Weir nodded. "There are three pins attached to the device that have been inserted . . ."**

"**Screwed." Rodney's voice announced as he entered the room.**

"**Excuse me?" Dr. Weir asked.**

"**The pins were screwed into the Major's skull, well, actually beyond his skull. I just spoke with Dr. Beckett, all three of the pins are a quarter of an inch inside his brain. Two at his temple and one at the nape of his neck. Dr. Beckett said that the optic nerve seems to be involved somehow as well, so it's a pretty safe bet that Major Shepherd is blind."**

**Elizabeth's mouth was agape as she listened to Rodney's announcement. She took a deep breath and cleared her throat. "What is Dr. Beckett's prognosis?"**

"**Right now the top priority is to get those pins out of his head, but he's not sure how just yet. The tops have been cut off. We're thinking of sawing the pins, just to the inside of the halo, so we can at least remove the bulk of the weight."**

**No one spoke, so he continued. "The metal halo is very heavy and is putting too much pressure on his spinal cord. It has to go."**

**Dr. Weir looked at John's team. "You're all dismissed." **

**The team continued to stand around. "We'll talk later."**

"**Yes ma'am." Lt. Ford replied and turned to leave.**

"**I'll go work on a way to extract those pins." Rodney said, leaving Teyla alone in Dr. Weir's office.**

"**You have feelings for Major Shepherd, do you not?" Teyla asked.**

"**I have feelings for everyone in my command Teyla. We're all friends here and yes, I do care about John, he's a close friend."**

"**I too care about John Shepherd, he is my close friend as well." Teyla replied firmly and walked away.**

****

"**A quarter of an inch into his brain in three places?" Dr. Weir confirmed with Dr. Beckett as he finished sawing the last of the three pins and removing the heavy halo.**

"**Yes ma'am." Dr. Beckett dropped the halo onto a nearby table with a clank. "I wish I knew how to extract them without adding injury to his brain."**

"**I've got it." Rodney entered the infirmary rather excitedly. "I've got it. I know how to take them out."**

"**What have you got in mind, Dr. McKay?" Dr. Beckett asked.**

"**Magnets."**

**Dr. Beckett nodded. "That might just work and it would be less intrusive than anything anyone else has come up with.**

**While the doctors were preparing their means of removing the pins, Elizabeth took a seat at John's bedside. She gently took his hand in hers again and kissed it. **

"**Beth?" He whispered, his eyes fluttering open.**

"**I'm right here John." Dr. Weir whispered back.**

**John closed his eyes tightly and opened them again. Still seeing only darkness, his breathing quickened and he tightened his grip on Dr. Weir's hand. **

"**Easy John. You're home, you're back on Atlantis and you're going to be fine." She turned to get Dr. Beckett's attention.**

"**Beth!" John called out as he felt her grip loosen for a moment and then tighten again.**

"**I'm here."**

"**I can't see." His voice was full of desperation and confusion.**

**Elizabeth smoothed a stray hair from above his brow. The simple touch caused his breathing to slow slightly, coming closer to normal. "It's going to alright John. Everything's going to be alright."**

"**Major Shepherd, it's Dr. Beckett. I know you've been through a terrible ordeal and we're trying to get you back to normal. Now what we have to do next may be painful, but your captors inserted three pins into your brain and now they have to come out. Do you understand me?"**

**John slowly nodded his head. "My head hurts." He whispered.**

**Dr. Beckett nodded. "I can imagine that it does and I hate to tell you, but it may hurt more taking them out than it did putting them in."**

"**No!" John shouted, as loud as his strained vocal chords would allow. "No more." He said hoarsely.**

"**John, they have to come out." Elizabeth said soothingly. "You can scream as loud as you want . . ." She heard her own voice cracking. "And you can hold my hand as tight as you like, but those pins are coming out. If they don't, you'll die."**

"**When?" John asked.**

"**When will you die or when are we taking them out?" McKay asked.**

**Dr. Weir glared at Rodney for his callousness.**

"**Out?" John whispered, his strength waning.**

"**Now if you're ready." Dr. Beckett answered.**

**John slightly nodded his head and then reached for Elizabeth's outstretched hand. "Don't let me break your hand Beth." He mumbled.**

"**After what you've been through, you can break both of them if you like." She would have liked to have added that she should have never OK'd this mission and that she felt like it was her fault that John was laying here, still fighting for his life and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it except offer him something to hold on to while he endured yet another torture and this one at the hands of his friends.**

"**We'll start with the left temple." Dr. Beckett stated and positioned John's head so Rodney could get a better view of the pin. "Brace yourself Major, we're about to begin."**

**Rodney turned the powerful magnet on and after a couple of adjustments, the pin began to move in a counter-clockwise movement, backing the pin out, slowly, painfully.**

**John's eyes squeezed together, he screamed out and tightened his grip on Dr. Weir's hand. "Stop! Oh God, please stop!" He begged.**

**Elizabeth's eyes were stinging from the tears that were running down here cheeks. This was brutal, having to watch him being put through this.**

"**Just a little bit further." Rodney said calmly as the pin backed out of John's skull and freed itself from his head. "Got it!"**

**John moaned slightly and his body shuddered as Dr. McKay immediately applied a dressing to the open wound in John's left temple. "Let him rest for a few minutes before we do the other two."**

**Dr. McKay started to protest.**

"**Rodney, please." Elizabeth said quietly.**

**He nodded in response and waited until John had rested for a few minutes and then they repeated the procedure on the right temple. "You do know that there are no nerve sensors in the brain." He continued to ramble. "The pain that he's feeling is most likely more from the pressure of the pins as they move through his skull and skin and . . . "**

"**Rodney, please." Dr. Weir said sternly.**

"**Two down, one to go." Rodney replied as the second pin fell away from John's body.**

"**The third is going to be a bit tricky." Dr. Beckett explained. "This one is why you can't see Major. It's affecting the optic nerve. We have to be very careful when we extract this one so we don't damage that nerve any further than it is. If we do, you may never regain your sight."**

**John's strength was almost gone at this point. "Just get the damn thing out." He said wearily.**

**Dr. Beckett nodded. "We need to re-position you." They gently turned him over onto his stomach, allowing Dr. Weir and Dr. McKay a first look at his bruised back.**

**The color drained from Dr. McKay's face as he saw the deep black, purplish brusies. He looked up nervously at Dr Weir. "What happened?" She asked, her eyes not leaving John's back.**

"**It appears that he's been kicked and beaten repeatedly. His knuckles are bruised, so I would say that he got in a few good licks of his own, but they overpowered him. His kidney's are badly bruised, but so far are still holding their own. The other marks will heal." Dr. Beckett reported.**

"**Beth?" John whispered.**

"**I'm here." She knelt near his face and gently cupped his chin in her hand, caressing his cheek at the same time. "It's going to be OK John."**

**He nodded slightly and took her hand again.**

**The third pin took longer to extract than the first two and when it finally oozed out of the fleshy part of John's neck, the Major passed out from exhaustion.**

**End Chapter 3 (to be continued . . .)**


	4. Ramblings

**"A Bad Decision –"Ramblings"**

**Chapter 4**

**Author:** **Lorrie Ellis **

**Email: ****lorrieannhotmail**

**Summary : The team gates to a previously unexplored world and may regret what they find.**

**Disclaimer:** **The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Stargate: Atlantis". The characters belong to MGM, The Sci-Fi channel, etc. but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.) **

**Hours had passes since Drs. Beckett and McKay had removed the pins from the Major's head. Elizabeth still sat quietly at his bedside, staring at him, almost willing him to wake.**

**She jumped at the sound of Carson's voice. "Ya need some rest, lass. You've been at his bedside for hours now."**

**She attempted a feeble smile. "I know." She gently took John's hand in hers. "I just can't bare the thought of him waking up to complete darkness again and not knowing where he is."**

"**Tell ya what. You go grab a few winks and I'll sit with him." **

**Elizabeth shook her head. "No. Thank you, but there's nowhere else I want to be right now."**

**Carson shrugged his shoulders. "If ya change your mind, you know where to find me."**

"**Thanks."**

****

**He was sure he was dreaming, but yet he felt himself walking through a mist, a mist that he couldn't see, but could feel. "Where am I?" He asked.**

"**You are somewhere safe, John Shepherd." A voice answered.**

**John, caught somewhat offguard, turned his head, still to only see darkness. "Who's there?" He could feel his breath quicken.**

"**You would call this a dream, I believe." The voice answered. "And I am but a voice."**

"**A dream?" John asked. "My dreams don't usually address me by name."**

"**Maybe I am not a dream then."**

"**Then what?" John asked. "What are you?"**

"**I am of _them_, as you are. But I am of long ago." The voice replied and left. John opened his eyes, only to discover that he was still in total darkness, but the air around him felt different and he knew that he was awake.**

"**Easy John." Elizabeth said gently as she moved from her chair to the edge of his bed. "You're in the infirmary."**

**His breathing eased slightly and he nodded. "I know."**

"**Do you want to talk about it?" She asked.**

"**What?" **

"**Your dream. You were talking in your sleep."**

"**What did I say?" John asked, settling himself back on the pillow.**

**Elizabeth shook her head. "I couldn't really make everything out, but you did ask 'Who are you'?**

"**I don't remember much about it." He lied.**

**She continued to stare at him. "John, this may not be the best time to ask, but I need to know what happened on Hashlana. The others have already been debriefed, but since you were separated from them . . ."**

**John shook his head and became very agitated at the mere mention of the planet. "No way! I'm trying my best to forget about what happened there. Don't ask me to talk about it!" Several monitors began to beep loudly and John's pain was clearly written all over his face.**

"**I'm sorry." She tried to soothe him, but he would have no part of it.**

**Dr. Beckett rounded the corner in a dead run. "That's enough of this!" He eased Dr. Weir out of the way and began to examine the Major.**

"**I didn't mean to hurt him." Elizabeth said, her voice just above a whisper, Dr. Beckett waiting for a better explanation. "I need to know what they did to him and why."**

"**Now is not the time, Dr. Weir. He's not strong enough right now." Dr. Beckett replied and once he was satisfied that the Major was resting again, he turned to Elizabeth with a softer voice. "Let's let him rest. I've given him a sedative and it should take effect fairly quickly." Taking note of how tired she looked, he quickly added. "I can give you one as well, if you don't go to your quarters now and turn in for a while."**

**Elizabeth nodded as she pursed her lips and walked away from the infirmary.**

****

**As John slept, the voice from before returned. "John Shepherd." It said softly. "John Shepherd, you can't ignore me. I won't go away."**

"**What do you want?" John asked.**

"**You need to understand why Maylan did this to you." The voice stated.**

**John's head tossed from side to side as he laid in the infirmary. "I don't want to know. I don't want to know anything about Maylan or Hashlana."**

"**Hashlana is essential to running Atlantis properly. You and your people have done a wonderful job with the limited resources you have to work with, but Maylan is the key to full function. He has the power source to run the city."**

"**Have you been talking to McKay?" John asked.**

**The voice paused, and then chose to ignore the question. "John Shepherd, you must put aside your fears and speak with Maylan."**

"**No. I can't. He wants to know how many more of us there are, but he won't tell me why."**

"**He is afraid of you." The voice said.**

"**Well the feeling's mutual." **

**A piercing pain traveled through the Major's head as his temperature began to rise. "Stop it!" He cried out.**

"**I wish I could." The voice replied sympathetically, "But I did not place the pain within you." **

"**What's causing the pain?" John asked.**

"**The current that Maylan ran between the posts that were inserted inside your brain. The current is still within and the pain will grow worse as your body temperature rises." The voice faded away as the alarms on the monitors in the infirmary began to sound once again.**

"**What happened?" Carson asked as he entered the room, just behind two attendants.**

**One of the nurses shook her head. "I don't know Doctor Beckett. The monitors just went off. He's burning up." She said after adjusting his head to place an oxygen tube in his nose.**

**The doctor, now at John's bedside began to shout orders. "I want another MRI, stat!" He placed his hand on John's forehead. "Vitals?"**

"**BP 110/75, pulse is 78, temperature 102.3 F."**

**Dr. Beckett looked towards one of the nurses. "Page Dr. Weir and advise her of the Major's condition. We're heading for that MRI now!" With that said, John was placed on a gurney and whisked away, through the corridors to another room.**

**As he lay on the table waiting for the medication to be inserted so the MRI would show images, he faintly heard the voice again. "I am sorry that you had to be involved in this."**

"**In what?" John mouthed, inaudible to those standing near him.**

"**The situation with Maylan and the people of Hashlana. This was our fight, not yours."**

**John struggled to open his eyes, but his eyelids seemed so heavy. "What fight?" He mumbled.**

**Dr. Weir entered the MRI area. "What happened?" She asked Dr. Beckett as he injected the dye into John's arm.**

"**He's burning up with a fever and the pain seems to be worsening."**

"**Why?" She asked, obviously fearful of the answer.**

**Dr. Beckett placed his hands square on her shoulders and stared into her blue/gray eyes. "I honestly don't know and I don't know what I can do for him."**

**She nodded slightly and turned away, allowing Carson to do his job.**

**To be continued . . .**


	5. Remedy?

**"A Bad Decision –"Remedy?"**

**Chapter 5**

**Author:** **Lorrie Ellis **

**Email: ****lorrieannhotmail**

**Summary : The team gates to a previously unexplored world and may regret what they find.**

**Disclaimer:** **The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Stargate: Atlantis". The characters belong to MGM, The Sci-Fi channel, etc. but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.) **

_**Note from the author: I understand that I have Dr. Weir's eye color wrong. Sorry. Also, I'm taking liberty with John's middle name. To my knowledge, they have never mentioned it on the show, so this is my perception.**_

**Dr. Beckett sat in his office. He was studying the images from the Major's MRI so intently that he didn't hear Dr. McKay walk in. "What's that?" McKay asked, pointing to an area on the image that was shown in bright red.**

**Carson didn't even look up. "That appears to be the root of all of this mess, but I don't know what it is."**

**Rodney took a seat next to Beckett and began to look at the readings. "It's a mass of energy." He said quietly.**

"**That much I know." Beckett replied loudly, slamming his fist down on the desk in frustration.**

"**You don't have to be so snitty about it." Rodney shouted. "I was just trying to help."**

"**Pointing out the obvious is not helping." Carson replied.**

"**What's going on here?" Dr. Weir interjected as she heard the two men raising their voices.**

"**Wise guy here is peering over my shoulder and telling me things I already know." Beckett replied.**

**Elizabeth shook her head, staring at Rodney and Carson. "Look, our objective right here, right now is to help Major Shepherd. Rodney, do you have anything to contribute?"**

**He shrugged. "I don't know. I'd like to look at all of the findings first and then I want to go back to the Ancient Archives. I believe I've seen this before, in one of the hologram messages we reviewed last week."**

"**OK, Carson, share your findings with Rodney and then Rodney, I want you in your lab reviewing the Archives. As I understand it, the Major may not have very much time left, at least if his temperature keeps rising, correct?" She directed the question to Carson.**

**He nodded. "That's right. We have to find a way to reduce his temperature."**

"**Or move him off-world to a cooler location." Teyla said as she entered the small office.**

**Dr. Weir spun around to face the younger woman. "What?" She asked.**

"**I know of a planet whose temperature is significantly lower than that of Atlantis. Would it not keep his body temperature down until Dr. Beckett finds a way of helping him?"**

**Beckett was already nodding. "It would buy us some time Dr. Weir. Right now we're working against the clock to come up with a viable solution. The Major may already have brain damage and allowing his temperature to continue to rise . . ."**

"**I understand Carson." She turned to Teyla. "You know the coordinates?"**

"**Yes. I will accompany Major Shepherd to the planet."**

"**No, I'll go." Dr. Weir replied.**

**Rodney spoke up. "Dr. Weir, we need you here. There are too many decisions to be made and quite frankly, I don't think any of us are qualified to make them. It makes more sense to send Teyla and Lt. Ford along with Major Shepherd."**

**Elizabeth closed her eyes, a million thoughts going through her mind. She wanted to be the one there with John, the one holding his hand and wiping his brow, yet everything Rodney said made since. There would be decisions that had to be made, decisions that would affect John and all the others on Atlantis who carried the Ancient gene and those who didn't.**

"**Very well. Teyla, you and Lt. Ford will accompany a small medical staff and Major Shepherd to . . ." She suddenly realized that Teyla had never mentioned the name of the planet.**

"**Frena is the name of the planet. It is fifth from the main sun of the Pegasus Galaxy."**

"**And do the Wriath know of it?" Dr. Weir inquired.**

"**I'm sure that they know of it, but they have not expressed an interest in it. It is virtually uninhabited, however there are a small group of nomads who still live there."**

"**Friendlies?" Dr. Weir asked.**

"**Yes. They have been trading with my people for many years."**

"**As soon as Dr. Beckett clears Major Shepherd for gate travel, you have a go." Dr. Weir replied and left the office, heading towards John's bedside.**

**John's thoughts were of his current predicament. "Name, rank and current predicament: Major John Allen Shepherd, royally screwed." He thought sarcastically. His head lulled from side-to-side as he heard someone enter the room. "Who's there?" He mumbled.**

**Elizabeth took his hand and gently wiped his brow. "It's just me, John." She said quietly.**

"**Beth?" He whispered. **

**She swallowed hard as his unseeing eyes stared straight through her. "John, your temperature is still on the rise. The MRI revealed some type of energy source inside your brain and Dr. Beckett said that he no idea how to remove it."**

"**Hashlana." John whispered, remembering the words of the voice inside his head. "Maylan."**

**Dr. Weir didn't quite get his meaning. "Yes, it appears that the energy source was placed inside your brain when you were on Hashlana."**

**He shook his head. "Maylan . . . only one . . . remove it." He paused. "Hurts."**

**His face showed his pain.**

"**Why would you think Maylan would remove it. Wasn't he the one who put it there?" Elizabeth asked.**

**John nodded. "Ancient . . . gene. Confused. Not an Ancient. Not what he thought."**

"**Shh." Elizabeth took a cool cloth and dabbed at his forehead again. "Teyla and Ford are going to take you through the gate to a planet called Frena. Teyla said that it's quite a bit cooler there than here and hopefully they can keep your body temperature down until Dr. Beckett and Rodney have time to figure out what to do."**

"**The voice of the Ancient said Maylan, Hashlana . . . only answer." He whispered softly and drifted off again.**

**Elizabeth brushed her hand softly against his sleep. "Just hold on John. Hold on until we come up with the answers."**

**Dr. Beckett stood directly behind her. He had heard every word passed between she and John. It startled her somewhat when he cleared his throat. "Dr. Weir, we need to move him now. Teyla and Lt. Ford are ready to depart."**

**She nodded briskly. "OK."**

"**Doctor, forgive me, but I heard most of your conversation with the Major. Could he have heard a voice from the Ancients?"**

"**I don't know Carson. Stranger things have happened. But if he did, I don't understand why the Ancients would want to send him to certain death by having him return to Hashlana."**

**Thirty minutes later, Teyla, Lt. Ford and a small medical team wheeled the Major through the gate. "Godspeed." Dr Weir announced as they started through. "Be safe."**

**Immediately after their departure, Rodney's voice was heard on the speakers. "Dr. Weir to Lab 2, please."**

"**What now?" Elizabeth whispered, turning toward Rodney's lab.**

"**Oh good, you're here." He said, taking his finger from the button on the intercom system. "I found it. I found the hologram." He played it.**

**A voice accompanied the hologram.**

"**_This is an image of Vloyton's brain. We have been attempting to isolate the energy that was transmitted from Maylan by means of three metal posts inserted into his brain. _**

_**It appears that a residual energy is still active near the brain stem and along the temperal lobes. We do not have the power to remove it and will meet with Maylan and Landiv to discuss the terms of removal.**_

_**Please note, Vloyton's energies are not as strong as most of our race. His mother was of Hashlana, his father of Atlantis. Because he is not fully of Atlantis, we feel that this is why he is unable to absorb the energy as the majority of us can do.**_

**_To date, his body temperature is extremely high, he is in and out of consciousness. If these conditions continue to persist, Vloyton will die within a few days."_**

"**Sound familiar?" Rodney asked.**

"**So, the only option is Maylan?" Elizabeth asked.**

"**Maylan or Landiv. We met Landiv when we were on Hashlana the first time. He's the one who took us to a place to rest."**

"**According to your debriefing, he's also the last one you saw on Hashlana."**

"**Did John mention him?" Rodney asked.**

"**I haven't had a chance to debrief John. He passed out the last time we started to talk about Hashlana. When we last spoke about an hour ago . . ." She paused.**

**Rodney looked at her, waiting for her to continue.**

"**He said that the voice of the Ancient's told him that Maylan and Hashlana were his only hope."**

"**The voice of the Ancients?" Rodney questioned and then paused. "At any rate, it seems correct. We need to go back to Hashlana . . . with John."**

**Elizabeth shook her head. "No. We need to convince Maylan or Landiv to go to John on Frena." She looked at her watch. "Give me a few minutes to suit up. I'm going with you. I want to meet this Maylan."**

**Rodney followed Dr. Weir down the corridor, "Ah, Dr. Weir, I don't think that's such a good idea." He stopped just short of following her into her private quarters as she slammed the door in his face. He gently knocked. "Ah, Dr. Weir. We have no idea what we're going to encounter on Hashlana or how Maylan will react when we ask him to save the Major, I don't think . . ."**

**The door suddenly opened. "There's nothing to think about. My decision is made, now let's go!"**

**To be continued . . .**


	6. Revisiting Hashlana

**"A Bad Decision –"Revisiting Hashlana"**

**Chapter 6**

**Author:** **Lorrie Ellis **

**Email: ****lorrieannhotmail**

**Summary : The team gates to a previously unexplored world and may regret what they find.**

**Disclaimer:** **The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Stargate: Atlantis". The characters belong to MGM, The Sci-Fi channel, etc. but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.) **

**McKay had to quicken his pace to keep up with her as she made her way to the gateroom. "Dr. Weir, I don't think is such a good idea." He was hoping that she would stop and at the very least, tell him how wrong he was. **

**Seeing that she wasn't stopping, he picked up his pace. Suddenly he overtook her. Stopping dead in front of her and placing his hands on her shoulders, he calmly spoke. "Dr. Weir . . . Elizabeth, you can't be the one to go."**

"**Do you a better idea Rodney, because I don't and the last time I checked, I'm the most qualified person on Atlantis to negotiate a peaceful compromise, do you agree?'**

**He nodded, hating to agree with her in a time like this, but knowing full well that she was right. "What if it all goes wrong? That leaves Atlantis without a leader."**

**She hadn't really thought of it in those terms, but yes, with John possibly dying on Frena, if something happened to her, that would leave Lt. Ford in charge of the military and no one to take her place. "Alert Team 2, they're going in as military back-up. Rodney, make sure that there are helmets for everyone." She looked him in the eye. "Do we have anyone here who can fly a Jumper?"**

"**The city wasn't that far from the gate, I'm sure that we could walk and . . ."**

"**Rodney, I want in and out as quickly as possible and we don't want to take a chance on that light source working its way through the helmets."**

"**Understood." He paused. "So, you're still going?"**

**She nodded. "I have to. I have to try to appeal to this Maylan's human side, if there is such a thing."**

**McKay continued down the corridor, feeling very defeated. He liked Major Shepherd as much as the next guy and more than some, especially Kavenaugh, but Dr. Weir was ready to risk her life to save him. Was there something there that he wasn't seeing.**

"**Hey, watch where you're goin' Rodney." Carson's thick Scottish accent broke him out of his thoughts.**

"**Sorry."**

"**Where are ya off to in such a hurry?"**

"**Dr. Weir asked me to alert Team 2. We're going back to Hashlana to try and convince Maylan to reverse what he's done to Major Shepherd."**

**Carson's mouth dropped. "You're what?"**

"**We're going back to Hashlana to try and convince . . ."**

"**I heard you!" Carson exclaimed. "And Dr. Weir is going?"**

**Rodney nodded. "Yes." He paused. "Am I missing something here. Is there a 'thing' going on with Dr. Weir and the Major?"**

**Carson shrugged his shoulders. "Ya got me. I would think that they're just friends though, but we don't have time to speculate on that now. You had better follow your orders and I had better check in with the team on Frena and see how the Major is doin'."**

****

**John shivered slightly as he woke. "Beth!" He called out.**

"**Dr. Weir is not here." Teyla said quietly.**

"**Teyla?" John whispered.**

"**Yes. Lt. Ford and I are here with you."**

"**Where?" He asked quietly.**

"**We are on a planet called Frena. Dr. Beckett said that your body temperature was too high. Frena was the only place I could think of to keep you cool."**

**He shivered again. "C-c-c-cold is more like it." **

**Teyla nodded. "I agree. The temperature here is much cooler than the last time I visited." She held her hand to his forehead. "You are still warmer than you should be."**

**John nodded. "I still can't see and my head hurts."**

"**I wish I could relieve you of this pain." Teyla replied as her communicator came to life.**

"**Teyla, Lt. Ford." It was Dr. Beckett's voice.**

**Teyla tapped the communicator. "We are here, doctor."**

"**How is the Major?"**

"**I'm c-c-cold." John said as loudly as he could.**

**Carson smiled. "Glad to hear that you're awake. I'm sorry about the cold John, but we need to keep your temperature down until we can remove that energy mass."**

"**How?" John asked.**

"**Dr. Weir and Dr. McKay are working on that as we speak." He thought carefully before he spoke, not wanting to tell John that they were going back to Hashlana on his behalf, but he was certain that John could tell that something was amiss.**

"**Beckett?" John said his name sternly.**

"**Enough of that, Major, you need to rest. Over and out." Carson signed off before John could respond.**

****

"**Ready to dial out?" A voice asked.**

"**Yes." Dr. Weir replied as she and Rodney stepped aboard the Jumper.**

"**Jumper 3 ready to disembark."**

**As soon as the Puddle Jumper cleared Hashlana's gate, Dr. Weir closed her eyes, silently praying that she would be able to convince Maylan that a terrible injustice had been done by torturing John. She only hoped that he would be willing to listen.**

****

"**My lord, visitors have pierced the eye again." A century reported.**

"**I am aware." Maylan replied. "They are in the same transportation device as they others, are they not?"**

"**Yes my lord."**

**Maylan took his place in the seat of royalty and suddenly the room was filled with a bright light. He sat there for several minutes. "These visitors, they are unaffected by the light, as were the ones who rescued _him_."**

"**So it would seem." Landiv replied as he entered the room.**

**Maylan stepped down from the chair and stood in front of Landiv. "Who are these people? It is evident that _he_ is of _them_, but yet not."**

"**Sire, do you remember Vloyton?" He didn't wait for a reply. "He was of _them_ and of us. Your energies proved only to harm him until he was dead. Perhaps that is the case of the one called John Shepherd. Perhaps he is also of _them _and of another race."**

**Maylan nodded. "And because he is partially of another race, my energy will kill him, not just coerce him into talking as in the case of _them_."**

"**It is but a theory." Landiv replied.**

"**And a reasonable one." Maylan acknowledged. "So, do you believe that the ones who have just entered the gate are here to beg for his life?"**

**Landiv nodded. "I do. It appeared that _he_ was important to them."**

**Maylan agreed. "They shall not have what they want." He replied, stubbornly. "Not from me."**

"**But sire, he was not the threat that you thought and . . ."**

**Maylan held out his hand. "Enough!"**

**Landiv recoiled and left Maylan's chamber.**

****

**The Jumper landed and Drs. Weir and McKay exited. "Secure the perimeter and stick close to the Jumper, we shouldn't be long." McKay heard himself utter and then looked at Dr. Weir who was somewhat impressed. "Did I say that?"**

**She smiled. "You certainly did."**

"**I guess I've been listening to Major Shepherd more than I care to admit." He turned to her sheepishly. "What now?"**

"**We find this Maylan and have a chat." Dr. Weir started to walk away from the Jumper only to be stopped by Rodney. "What? She asked.**

"**Given our past two encounters with the people of Hashlana, don't you think it would be wise to have a small military presence with us?"**

**She nodded mutely. Once again, she wasn't thinking clearly. Any good leader wouldn't have put any of her team in danger and here she was asking Rodney to go into a situation that had the potential of being disastrous without any weapons.**

**Weir shook herself from the momentary mental lapse and motioned towards one of the young soldiers. "You, what's your name?"**

"**Corporal Davidson, ma'am."**

"**You'll be coming with us and bring along a couple of your best."**

**Davidson quickly recruited two more men and the five began the short walk to the city wall.**

****

"**What was Beckett . . . talking about?" John asked Ford as his lips quivered.**

**Ford looked away. "I'm not sure Major."**

"**You're a terrible liar, Ford." John replied. "Wh-a-t are they doing?"**

**Ford looked at Teyla and she shook her head. "I'd rather not say, sir."**

**John winced as a pain shot through his head. "Listen soldier . . . I'm still your CO and . . ." The pain gripped his head like a vice and he passed out.**

**Aiden breathed a sigh of relief, not for the fact that the Major was once again unconscious, but for the fact that he didn't have to be the one to tell him that he had been relieved of his duties until further notice, per Dr. Weir.**

"**Is he . . .?" Teyla asked. She couldn't bring herself to utter the word – dead.**

"**No, but he's not going to make it much longer. The temperatures on this planet are keeping his body temperature down, but it's getting harder and harder to guard his skin and ours for that matter against frost bite.**

"**Frost bite?" Teyla asked.**

**Ford nodded. "It's the way your skin reacts to the cold. Bitter cold will kill off the skin cells and . . ." He hated trying to explain things. "Dr. Beckett could explain it better than I can."**

**Teyla smiled. "I believe that I understand."**

****

**As Dr. Weir and her entourage made their way past the city wall, they were immediately surrounded by a group of centuries.**

"**Drop your weapons." One of the iron clad warriors commanded.**

**Davidson and the other two service men held their ground with Drs. Weir and McKay centered between them.**

"**Drop your weapons, or die." The warrior spoke again.**

"**Do as he says." Dr. Weir advised. **

"**Ma'am, we never relinquish our weapons." Davidson replied.**

"**You do now." She said sternly. "Now drop those guns."**

**Davidson gave the order and then he and the other two dropped their weapons at their feet.**

**Dr. Weir pushed her way towards the warrior. "I wish to meet with Maylan."**

**The warrior scoffed. "You know of Maylan?"**

"**I am the current leader of Atlantis and yes, I know of Maylan."**

**The warriors eyes grew wide at the mention of Atlantis. "You will come with us." The warrior surrounded the group and herded them towards a building that McKay recognized.**

"**Dr. Weir, this is where we were first taken . . . when we forgot that John was with us." McKay stated.**

**She stopped in her tracks. "I don't want to just disappear. I want a meeting with Maylan!"**

"**That is not possible." Landiv said as he approached the group, waiving off the warriors. "Let them through." **

**The warriors parted and allowed the five to pass. McKay stood directly in front of Landiv, feeling particularly brave. "We need to speak with Maylan. He has to reverse what he's done to Major Shepherd."**

**Landiv shook his head. "He will not."**

**Dr. Weir tilted her head. "Why? Once he realizes that Major Shepherd and the rest of us are not a threat to Hashlana . . ."**

"**He is already aware." Landiv replied.**

**McKay looked at Elizabeth and then back at Landiv. "How?"**

"**We guessed as much just before you came for _him_. _He_ was weakening already and _they _only experienced pain and then absorbed the energy. We deducted that _he_ is not entirely of _them_.**

**By _them _you mean the people of Atlantis?" Dr. Weir asked.**

**Landiv quickly brought his finger to his mouth. "Shh. We do not speak of _them _by name any longer."**

"**Why, because of what happened to Vloyten?" McKay asked.**

**Landiv's eyes looked as though they were going to pop from his head. "_You _know of Vloyten?"**

"**Only through a holographic file, but Maylan did the same thing to him as he did to Major Shepherd, didn't he?"**

**Landiv regained his composure and nodded. "Yes and it was the beginning of the end of Hashlana and _them._"**

"**What happened?" Dr. Weir asked, only to be interrupted by Rodney.**

"**Dr. Weir, as much as I would love to hear the history of Hashlana, Major Shepherd doesn't have much time left and if we're going to save him . . ."**

"**You're right. I'm sorry Landiv. I would like to hear this sometime, but right now, I really must speak with Maylan and try to convince him to save Major Shepherd."**

**Landiv shook his head. "He will not, but if you bring John Shepherd to me . . ."**

**Elizabeth was already shaking her head. "No, he almost died the last time he sat foot on this planet. We'll take you to him."**

**Landiv bowed his head in an agreeing gesture. "This is acceptable. We must leave now before Maylan realizes our plan."**

**The group left for the Jumper and once inside, Dr. Weir faced Cpl. Davidson. "Get us to the gate, then take your people and the Jumper back to Atlantis, we'll gate to Frena alone."**

**Dr. McKay glared at her. "Do you think that's wise?"**

"**The temperatures on Frena would most likely freeze up the engines on the Jumper and then we'd be nowhere." She explained.**

"**Ahh, why didn't I think of that?" McKay questioned.**

****

**Lt. Ford took aim at the gate as it began to engage. "Incoming wormhole!" He shouted towards Teyla and she put herself between the gate and a still unconscious Major Shepherd.**

**He lowered his weapon as Drs. Weir and McKay, along with Landiv emerged.**

"**What is he doing here?" Teyla asked.**

"**Hopefully, he's going to able to save John's life." Elizabeth replied. "How is he?"**

**Teyla shook her head. "Not good. He's been unconscious for over an hour."**

**Landiv kneeled near John and placed his fingers over the Major's temples. "Do not be alarmed if he screams. Removing the energy mass can be a quite painful process and I will tell you now, I cannot guarantee that his sight will return."**

**Elizabeth nodded. "We understand. We're grateful that you're willing to try and help him."**

**Landiv held his fingers in place at John's temples, closed his eyes and tilted his neck back. John's body began to flinch, slightly at first, but soon turned from flinching to full convulsions. He screamed as blue light could be seen leaving his temporal lobes, being absorbed by Landiv's fingers. Within minutes, Landiv was finished. John lay shivering in a cold sweat, his fever gone.**

**Elizabeth knelt behind him, propping his head up on her lap and gently stroked his cheek. "John. John, can you hear me?"**

"**Beth?" He whispered. "What's going on?" He asked, in a stronger voice, his eyes still closed.**

"**Landiv removed the energy mass." She said softly.**

**John opened his eyes slowly. The look on his face expressed the fact that he still couldn't see, but he spoke anyway. "Well, I'm alive anyway. I guess that's a good thing . . . right?"**

**Elizabeth nodded and looked to the others, her eyes prodding them to offer some sort of encouragement.**

"**You bet that's a good thing, Major. Where would we be without you?" Aiden replied.**

"**Well, that's hard to say, considering that I can't see where I am." John replied sarcastically.**

**Ignoring John's comments, Dr. Weir turned to Landiv and took his hands. "Thank you Landiv. We are forever grateful."**

"**Your thanks is not necessary. It is our fault that this occurred. To set it right was the least that I could do."**

"**Are you sure that it's wise for you to return to Hashlana?" Dr. Weir asked. "After all, you have gone against Maylan's wishes."**

**Landiv bowed again and began to dial the gate. "Thank you for your concern, but even though we don't always see eye to eye, Maylan will forgive me. You see, we are brothers." With that, stepped through the gate. **

**After watching Landiv leave, Rodney piped up. "Can we please get off of this ice cube and back to Atlantis? At least there, maybe we can find a way to restore John's sight."**

"**Or not." John replied. **

**He could feel their eyes burning through him. "Something just doesn't feel right." He offered as an explanation.**

"**John, you've been hovering on the verge of death for almost a week now, of course things don't feel right." Elizabeth said.**

"**Yeah, maybe that's it." He said softly as he felt the stretcher being lifted.**

"**We're going through the gate now, Major." Teyla stated.**

**John scoffed. "Well, at least I won't have to deal with the bright blue lights today."**

**To be continued . . .**


	7. Repercussions

**"A Bad Decision –"Repercussions"**

**Chapter 7**

**Author:** **Lorrie Ellis **

**Email: ****lorrieannhotmail**

**Summary : The team gates to a previously unexplored world and may regret what they find.**

**Disclaimer:** **The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Stargate: Atlantis". The characters belong to MGM, The Sci-Fi channel, etc. but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.) **

**Days had passed since the team had returned from Frena with John and in spite of what seemed to be a full physical recovery with the exception of his sight, Dr. Beckett still insisted that the Major remain in the infirmary for a few more days.**

"**Beckett, for the umpteenth time, I'm fine." John retorted as the doctor examined the scares from the puncture marks in his head.**

"**Humor me, Major. I've never witnessed such a miraculous recovery and I'd like to study it for a bit."**

"**I never enjoyed being a guinea pig and now that I can't see what you're doing, I dislike it even more." John said firmly.**

"**I'll make a deal with you. You stay put for 24 hours and then I'll release you." He paused. "With the understanding that someone must be with you 24/7."**

**John's mouth hung open. "24/7, you've got to be kidding. I'm a grown man, I don't need a babysitter."**

"**You're a grown man who has just lost his sight." The doctor's usual cheerful voice changed to concern. "And John, the blindness may be permanent." **

**He spoke slowly, watching John's face as the reality of the moment sank in and then continued. "I don't want ya hurtin' yourself by bumping into things, so until you're more comfortable with the surroundings, I don't want ya out of your quarters without an escort." **

**John turned away, not wanting to face the truth just as much as he didn't want to face Dr. Beckett at that moment.**

"**John . . ." The doctor took note that John was uncharacteristically at a loss for words. "Don't shut everybody out. We're all your friends and we want to help as much as possible."**

**John continued to face the wall, his thoughts running wild. What good was he to the team if he couldn't see? How could he maintain his leadership role, if someone had to lead him around the city? And the worst thought that came to his mind . . . how could he fly?**

**Flying was the one thing in his life that allowed him to feel free, free from the pressure that his parents had placed on him as a child, free from the strict atmosphere of the Air Force barracks, free from . . . well, everything and now he was grounded, maybe for life.**

"**How is he?" Dr. Weir asked as she approached Dr. Beckett.**

"**He could be better." Beckett replied, not even attempting to hide the worry in his voice.**

**Elizabeth turned her head, waiting for the doctor to continue. When he didn't she piped up. "I thought that Landiv was able to remove the energy mass entirely."**

**Beckett nodded. "He did. In that respect, the Major is as right as rain, but he's still blind and . . ." He paused. "Oh Dr. Weir, there's just not any more that I can do for him. I'm afraid that the blindness may be permanent and I just told John so. He's not taking it very well and quite frankly I don't know what to make of his behavior."**

"**What do you mean?" She looked past the doctor and saw John lying on the cot in the infirmary.**

"**He turned away from me when I told him that there was nothing more I could do and he hasn't said a word since."**

**She gently grasped Carson's shoulder and walked passed him, towards John. "Hi John, how are you feeling?"**

**There was no response, he didn't even face her.**

**She started to step closer to the bed and then realized that maybe he needed a while to deal with the news Carson had just given him. She knew that this wasn't going to be easy on him, on any of them for that matter. The whole crew of Atlantis had grown to somewhat depend on the Major to see that the Wraith and other hostiles were kept away from the gate, away from Atlantis and now, with him not being able to see, how would they continue to carry out their missions?**

"**I'll let you rest and check in on you later." She said softly, reaching for his hand. Surprisingly, he allowed her to take it. She could almost swear that she felt him grip it for an instance, but then she could have imagined it.**

****

**Lt. Ford and Teyla had waited nearly half of the morning just outside of the infirmary. "Do you think he is still ill?" Teyla asked.**

**Ford shook his head. "I don't know. He seemed more himself after Landiv did his thing, but I just don't know."**

"**It's his eyes." Rodney said as he quietly walked up behind them.**

"**What?" Ford asked.**

"**I talked to Dr. Weir this morning. Major Shepherd is still blind and he's not dealing with it very well." His voice was full of concern.**

"**What can we do?" Teyla asked.**

**Rodney shook his head from side to side. "I wish I knew."**

**John was still lying on the cot when Dr. Beckett approached him. "I know ya hate me John and I'm sorry. I'm still tryin' everything I know to find a way to restore your sight, but the optic nerve is damaged and . . ." He stopped, realizing that John wasn't listening to him.**

"**Royally screwed. That's me. John Allen Shepherd, Royally screwed. I can't even walk down the corridor to my quarters without help, let alone fly a Jumper. What good am I to Atlantis now?" His thoughts continued to run wild, even though outwardly he appeared catatonic.**

****

**John's final night in the infirmary was restless. He couldn't sleep, not with the news that Dr. Beckett had given him earlier in the day. He hadn't wanted to speak to anyone even though he knew that his team, Dr. Beckett and Elizabeth were all anxious to know that he was going to be alright.**

**But was he going to be alright was the question of the moment. He wasn't sure that he could deal with being blind, let alone share his feelings about it with someone else, even if that someone were Elizabeth.**

**At 0100, Dr. Weir found herself outside of the infirmary door. She quietly walked in, finding Dr. Beckett sitting at his desk, staring at nothing. "Carson?"**

"**Dr. Weir, what are ya doin' up at this hour?"**

"**I couldn't sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about John." She looked towards the cot, seeing only his back and assuming that he was asleep. "How is he?"**

**Dr. Beckett shook his head. "No change. He still won't speak to me." **

**She continued to watch him as he rolled over on his back. She could tell that he wasn't asleep. "Carson, do you have any objections to me taking him out on the balcony?"**

"**I don't, but good luck at gettin' him to do anything right now." **

**She said and started towards John's cot, pausing just before she reached it. "So, you can't sleep either, eh?" His expressionless eyes looked up at her. "What do you say that you and I take a little walk?"**

**He turned his head more in her direction and then to her surprise, he spoke. "I can't even walk from here to the hallway without stumbling over something."**

"**You can if you let me help you." She gently put her arm around him and helped him out of bed.**

"**Beth, I don't want to do this." He objected.**

"**Let's just take a walk out on the balcony. The fresh air will do you good." She insisted.**

**She didn't try to coddle him, but instead took his hand and allowed him to walk at his own pace. She swore that she even saw a glimmer of a grin when they reached the balcony. "There, that wasn't so bad, was it?"**

**He shook his head. "No, but it's not flying."**

"**John . . ."**

"**Beth, I'm nothing if I can't fly. I'm of absolutely no use to you or anyone else in Atlantis if I can't do what you chose me to come here and do."**

"**John, that's not true."**

"**It is true. I can't lead if I can't see. I can't fly if I can't see and I can't even help you with tactical missions if I can't see to read the charts. I've been through it all a hundred times or more in my head Beth. There's nothing that I can do without my sight that will benefit Atlantis. I'm useless."**

"**Stop it!" She said firmly. "I will not let you feel sorry for yourself. You are a very important part of this expedition whether you can see or not. My God John, you can access the technologies of the Ancient's so easily that it's almost scary. And you can do that with or without your sight."**

**He scoffed. "So I'm a key to the artifacts now, is that it?"**

"**No." She shouted. "That's not what I meant and you know it."**

**He turned, stumbling slightly. Elizabeth reached out to steady him and they caught each other in an embrace. "You're so much more John." She whispered as she closed her eyes and they found each others lips. "So much more."**

**To be continued . . .**


	8. Relocation

**A Bad Decision –"Relocation"**

**Chapter 8**

**Author:** **Lorrie Ellis **

**Email: ****lorrieannhotmail**

**Summary : The team gates to a previously unexplored world and may regret what they find.**

**Disclaimer:** **The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Stargate: Atlantis". The characters belong to MGM, The Sci-Fi channel, etc. but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.) **

**John felt his way around his quarters, stopping at the small closet and pulling his jacket, shirts and pants off of the hangers and throwing them into a duffle bag. "Damn." He muttered as he heard something bounce onto the floor. "What was that?"**

**McKay, walking by the door at that moment stopped at the sound of the Major's voice. "What are you doing?" He asked as he stepped inside, uninvited.**

"**Packing, I think." John replied. "Did you see something drop?"**

**Remembering John's frustrated comment, McKay checked around the floor. Spotting one of John's medals, he reached to pick it up. "Here, I think you dropped this."**

**John fingered the front of the medal, recognizing its shape as one of his three Marksmanship medals. "Won't be getting anymore of these, I suppose." He scoffed.**

**McKay ignored the comment. "Why are packing? Going somewhere?"**

"**The mainland. Teyla checked in with Halling and he's open for me to stay with he and Jinto for awhile." John went back to his packing.**

"**Why?" Rodney asked.**

"**I just can't stay here, not now." **

"**Does Dr. Weir know that you're leaving?" Rodney continued to question.**

"**No and I don't want her to know." He replied.**

"**She's going to find out sooner or later." **

"**Later would be best." He moved towards the duffle bag on the bed. "Now, if you don't mind, I need to finish up in here."**

"**Major, if you leave, who will head up the team?"**

"**It's not my job anymore McKay. I turned in my resignation to Weir this morning."**

"**Funny, I saw her just a little while ago and she didn't mention it."**

"**She probably hasn't seen it yet. I slipped it under her door." John lifted the duffle bag to his shoulder and felt his way past Rodney and out the door.**

"**How long will you be gone?" Rodney asked.**

"**As long as it takes." John replied.**

****

**Dr. Weir had been tied up most of the morning with things first in the briefing room and then her presence was required in Dr. Beckett's office for a review of the medical files. She sighed as she finally opened the door to her office and saw the mound of files still sitting on her desk where she had left them the previous night.**

**A smile came to her face as she thought about the reason she hadn't got to the files last night. After their talk, she and John had lingered on the deck for hours, just talking and once she had convinced him that he still had worth even though he didn't have his sight, they had kissed. It was the second kiss they had shared since they met and maybe it was because he was trying to hold on to his past or maybe it was just the heat of the moment but this kiss was much more intense than their first.**

**As she sat down, she caught sight of an envelope lying in the floor near the door. "What the . . .?" She questioned, getting up and retrieving the sealed paper. The front simple said, Elizabeth.**

**She quickly opened it and read it carefully twice:**

_**Dear Elizabeth,**_

**_Thank you for last night. I appreciate everything that everyone has tried to do for me since our encounter with the people of Hashlana, but at this time, I don't feel that I can adequately fill my position as military leader of Atlantis, therefore, I offer this letter as my official resignation._**

_**I know that you would never ask for my recommendation, but instead, try to talk me out of this, which is why I'm not doing this in person. But, for what it's worth, Lt. Ford has a much better tactical mind and is more diplomatic than Sgt. Bates will ever be and I would highly recommend him as team leader in my absence.**_

_**I feel certain that by the time you read this, I will be on my way to the mainland. Halling and Jinto have offered me a place to stay until I sort all of mess out and find a way to adjust to my . . . blindness. (Do you realize that's the first time I've said it?) **_

_**Take care,**_

_**John**_

**Elizabeth raced down the corridors towards John's quarters. When she arrived, her fears were confirmed, his clothes and duffle bag were missing leaving her to believe that he was already gone.**

**She sat on the edge of his bed and re-read the letter again as a wave of incredible sadness and loss swept over her.**

"**I miss him as well." Teyla's voice echoed in the room.**

**Elizabeth wiped away a stray tear from her eye and clear her throat, quickly shoving the letter into her pocket. "I'm sorry Teyla, I didn't hear you come in."**

"**Halling believes that he can help Major Shepherd." Teyla replied.**

**Dr. Weir looked at her, astonishment written on her face. "Help him? Help him what, see again? Dr. Beckett has already said that nothing short of a miracle is going to do that. Help him forget that there are people here, on Atlantis, who care about him? Because there are, you know. His team, his friends, those under his command and . . ."**

"**And you." Teyla replied calmly.**

**Elizabeth stood and faced the Athosian leader. "Yes, and me. I thought that I had made him understand that last night; that he does have purpose here and that we all care about him."**

"**I am quite sure that Major Shepherd knows how much he is cared for and I believe that is why he has chosen to go and live among my people for a while. He knows that you, as a leader, cannot care about him to the point that you are unable to lead."**

"**What?" Dr. Weir questioned loudly. "John left because of _me_?"**

"**It is just what I believe." Teyla replied and left the room.**

"**Why would he leave because of me?" Elizabeth asked herself.**

****

"**Are you sure about this?" Lt. Ford asked as he sat the Jumper down on the mainland.**

**John nodded. "I'm sure. I'll be in touch and tell Elizabeth that I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye face to face."**

**Jinto and Wex ran to meet John as he exited the Jumper. "Major Shepherd, Major Shepherd!" They both exclaimed.**

"**Hi boys!" John replied enthusiastically.**

**Each boy took John by the hand and led him toward Halling. "Major Shepherd, we are honored to have you here."**

**John extended his hand, waiting for Halling to shake it. When the Athosian reached for it, both men gripped firmly. "You can just call me John, OK?"**

"**If that is as you would like." Halling said and led John towards the hut that he and his son, Jinto shared. "The hut is humble, but I believe that you will be comfortable."**

"**You may put your things there. This is where you will sleep if you find it acceptable."**

"**Thank you, Halling. I'm sure everything is fine."**

**Halling nodded. "Good. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a few things to take care of before dinner. Perhaps Jinto and Wex could keep you company."**

**John smiled. "I'd like that."**

**That's all the two eager boys needed to hear. They both bounded through the entrance of the hut and sat on either side of John. "Tell us another story of Earth!"**

"**Well, I . . ."**

"**Ple-e-e-se." The boys begged.**

"**Aw, OK, let's see. You guys have found the beach here by now, right?"**

"**Yes, we've even eaten some of the sea life."**

**John nodded. "Well, on Earth, I grew up in a place in North America called California, where the waves of the Pacific Ocean are perfect for surfing."**

"**What is surfing?" Wex asked.**

**A smile came to John's face as he began to explain the specifics of surfing to the two curious Athosian boys. An hour later, Halling stepped inside the hut. "Dinner is ready."**

****

**Lt. Ford finally caught up with Dr. Weir at dinner. "Dr. Weir." He called out.**

"**Lt. Ford." She acknowledged.**

"**The Major got off OK. He wanted me to tell you that he was sorry that he couldn't say goodbye in person."**

**She turned and faced the young Lieutenant. "Thank you."**

**Sensing that she still wasn't comfortable with the way John left, Aiden continued. "Ma'am, he's still hurting. We talked for a while in the Jumper and well, he felt that by being here it would make him long for his sight even more."**

"**I understand that and maybe he's right. Maybe he does need a little time away from here to sort things out and find a way to accept his disability."**

"**Yes ma'am." Ford replied and turned to continue through the chow line. "Although I don't think he'll ever fully accept it." He added.**

****

**Two weeks. It had been two weeks since he had left Atlantis and came to the mainland. Two more weeks that he had been in total darkness. He laid on his pallet with his eyes closed and allowed his thought to run wild. Soon he drifted off into a dream plagued sleep.**

"**John Shepherd." The voice echoed through his head. "John Shepherd." It repeated.**

"**Who's there?" He asked softly.**

"**It is I, the one you called a dream."**

**He didn't dismiss the voice as quickly as he had the last time. "You're one of the Ancients, right?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Why are you here? Why with me?"**

"**You are special John Shepherd. Your ties with my kind are great and have not gone unnoticed."**

"**Is that a good thing?" John asked.**

"**I may be able to help you, but first you must return to Atlantis."**

**John shook his head. "No. I can't go back. I can't face . . ."**

"**Dr. Weir?"**

**John was shocked that this voice in his head actually knew of Elizabeth. "How do you know Dr. Weir?" He asked.**

"**I know all." The voice of the Ancient replied. "You must return to Atlantis. I will help you once you are there."**

**John mumbled in his sleep. "Need to go back to Atlantis."**

**Jinto propped himself up on his elbow and looked at his father who was also awake. "He will be leaving soon?"**

**Halling nodded. "Yes Jinto, it would appear that way."**

**To be continued . . . .**


	9. Return To Atlantis

**A Bad Decision –"Return to Atlantis"**

**Chapter 9**

**Author:** **Lorrie Ellis **

**Email: ****lorrieannhotmail**

**Summary : The team gates to a previously unexplored world and may regret what they find.**

**Disclaimer:** **The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Stargate: Atlantis". The characters belong to MGM, The Sci-Fi channel, etc. but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.) **

"**Dr. Weir, we just received a transmission from Major Shepherd, he wants to know if we can send a Jumper to pick him up?" Grodin announced.**

**Elizabeth's eyes lit up and she nodded. "I'll notify Lt. Ford."**

**It didn't take long for Elizabeth to locate the young Lieutenant. He was in the workout room, sparing with Teyla. "Lt. Ford. It seems that Major Shepherd is ready to come home. Would you mind going to get him?"**

**Ford grinned from ear to ear. "No ma'am!" He quickly headed off towards the showers, leaving Teyla and Weir alone. **

"**The Major is coming back?" Teyla asked.**

**Elizabeth nodded. "Yes. We just received a transmission from the mainland."**

"**And he will be staying?" **

"**I certainly hope so." Weir replied and left the room.**

**As she started down the corridor, she was quickly flanked by both Rodney and Carson. "Is it true?" Carson asked.**

"**Is what true?" Dr. Weir replied.**

"**Is John returning to the city?" Carson asked, almost bursting with anticipation**

**Elizabeth nodded. "Yes, it's true. Lt. Ford is gearing up now to go get him."**

"**And he'll be staying?" Rodney asked.**

"**I don't know yet, but I would really like to speak with him first, so if you could sort of keep this under wraps . . ."**

"**But don't you know lass, it's already spread over most of the city." Carson stated.**

**Elizabeth opened her mouth slightly and then sighed. "Well, then I guess I'll just have to make it a direct order that he's to report to my office the minute that the Jumper sets down." She turned to Rodney. "Relay that message to Lt. Ford."**

"**OK." Rodney glared at her for a moment. "Aren't you glad that he's coming back?" He said slowly.**

**Dr. Weir returned the glare. "Of course I'm glad he's coming back, it's just . . ." She paused again. "Just relay the message."**

**After Carson and Rodney continued down the corridor, Elizabeth slowed her pace as her thoughts got the better of her. She was glad that John was coming back, but with returning, a whole new can of worms would be opened, provided that he planned to recant his resignation.**

**She knew that she was putting the proverbial horse before the cart, but she couldn't help but think about it. If John were to retain his position as military leader of Atlantis, how would he lead if he couldn't see and how would he feel if she had to be the one to place someone else in his position?**

**Of course, at the moment, Sgts. Bates and Stackhouse were reluctantly sharing that authority. She knew that she would soon have to make a decision between the two of them, but now with John's impending return . . . Her thoughts were interrupted by the speaker system. "Dr. Weir, Jumper One is approaching Jumper Bay."**

**She hurried towards the Jumper bay, but slowed her pace before entering, not wanting to seem too eager to see John after his three week absence. She was somewhat surprised to see that a good portion of the base had gathered in the Jumper bay and a loud cheer went up as the Major exited Jumper One.**

**It was impossible to suppress the smile that came to her face when she watched him lift his hand to the crowd and saw that the twinkle was back in his eyes and a crooked smirk of a smile on his face. **

**Quickly, she regained her composure, putting on her 'leader' face and started out to meet him. "John." She said softly, stopping him in his tracks.**

"**Elizabeth." He replied, wanting desperately to call her 'Beth', but knew better with this many people around.**

"**How are you?" She asked.**

"**Better." He replied. "And you?"**

**She couldn't help but smile. "I'm fine." She paused, taking a moment to allow her eyes to look him over. He certainly seemed fit. At least the Athosians had been feeding him well. "I would like to speak with you in my office."**

"**OK, just give me a few minutes to drop my gear and . . ."**

**She interrupted him. "Now would be better."**

**He looked at bit dejected and started to speak, but instead started to follow her out of the Jumper Bay and down the corridor.**

"**It is good that you are back." Teyla's voice sounded behind him, causing him to turn.**

"**Teyla?"**

"**It is I." She replied and took his hand. "You are well?"**

"**I'm fine."**

**Dr. Weir suddenly realized that John was no longer behind her, she turned and saw him speaking with Teyla. "John, I really need to speak with you now." Her voice was firm and authoritative. **

**John wasn't quite sure how to take her tone. He had realized when he decided to return that she was going to be upset with him, especially since he hadn't told her, in person, that he was leaving, but he didn't expect this tone, not from her, not his Beth.**

"**Teyla, I'll talk to you later. Right now, I have an appointment with Dr. Weir."**

"**I understand." Teyla replied.**

**Elizabeth had reached her office and held the door until John felt his way through. "You seem to be finding your way around pretty well, considering." She stated.**

**John turned and faced her, regretting that he couldn't stare her down, or at least try to. "What do you want from me, Beth? No, I still can't see. Yes, I have come to terms with it, for the most part. And no, I don't expect you to hand me my position back. I'm sure that you feel that I can't lead in this condition and if that's what's bothering you . . ."**

"**Are you quite finished?" She asked.**

"**Yes I am." John replied, taking a seat across from her desk.**

"**Good. You're right, I am upset with you and as far as you resuming your leadership role, that's still up for discussion. I expected more from you, John. I never thought that you would just run away from everything."**

"**Run away?" He asked, his voice rising.**

"**Yes. Run away!" She leaned across her desk as if to emphasize the point. "You left me a letter of resignation, a letter John, after everything we've been through, you left me a letter telling me that you were leaving."**

**John stood and laid his hands on her desk and leaned forward, putting them almost nose to nose. "I also explained my actions in the letter. I couldn't face you, Beth, anyone but you." He said softly.**

**She could feel his breath on her face and closed her eyes, longing to be in his embrace. "Why?" She asked.**

"**Because you would have talked me out of it." He replied, matter-of-factly and stood up straight.**

"**Not if your mind was really made up." She countered.**

"**Well, maybe that's the whole point. I needed to be away from here for a while. I knew that, but that doesn't mean that I wanted to leave."**

**She dropped her head, almost thankful that he couldn't see the tear that ran down her cheek. She cleared her throat. "So, what are your future plans?"**

"**Oh, I don't know, a log cabin in the woods with a fireplace, two dogs, a wife and a couple of kids. You know, the usual." He smiled.**

"**I mean for the more _immediate_ future." She smiled.**

**He sighed. "I was hoping that you might let me be an advisor of sorts. And of course, there's always the lab."**

**Elizabeth raised one eyebrow. "You hate the lab."**

"**Yeah, but McKay's right. I seem to be the one most at ease with this Ancient technology and it does seem to work when I'm around." He paused. "Maybe that's my purpose for being here."**

"**What sort of advisor are you talking about?" She asked.**

"**I do have more military expertise than anyone else here. Just because I can't see the situation doesn't mean that I can't visualize it in my mind and be of some tactical support."**

"**That's very true, however, I don't know if that's going to work."**

**He looked at her with disdain. "You put Bates in charge?"**

"**Temporarily, he and Stackhouse are sharing that role."**

"**Temporarily?"**

"**I'm going to have to chose between them John. There can only be one military leader, right?"**

**He nodded, half-heartedly and then his eyes lit up. "Put me in charge."**

"**What?" **

"**You can put me back in charge. I won't have to go on any of the missions, but I can be part of the decision making process. Stackhouse and Bates can lead separate teams and both answer to me. That way . . ."**

"**Ok, ok, slow down. You don't have to hard sale me on this. I had much rather have you in charge."**

"**You had?" He asked, smiling.**

"**You're much easier to work with." She paused. "Most of the time."**

****

**John was sitting with Elizabeth at the dinner table when an outraged Sgt. Bates approached them.**

"**Bates." John greeted without looking up, as the Sergeant stopped at the table.**

"**Sir." Bates addressed John through gritted teeth and just stood there.**

"**You know, I may be blind, but don't think for one minute that I can't see that scowl on your face."**

**Bates continued to speak to John through gritted teeth. "Yes sir!"**

"**What's on your mind Bates?" John asked.**

"**Permission to speak freely, sir?"**

"**By all means." John replied.**

"**You've lost your sight. How is that you could possibly think that you are now capable of passing yourself off as a military leader and . . ."**

"**That's quite enough Sergeant." Dr. Weir stated firmly, watching John's jaw twitch.**

**John held out his hand towards Elizabeth. "It OK, Dr. Weir. The Sergeant has something on his mind and I'd like to hear it." He then turned to Sgt. Bates. "By all means, please continue."**

"**I don't like you, Major. I've never made that a secret. I don't like the fact that you allowed Col. Sumner to be taken by the Wraith, which you unleashed and I don't like the fact that you were the next highest ranking officer, which put you in charge of military operations here in Atlantis." Bates held his ground as he watched John remove the napkin from his lap and lay it on the table.**

**John let Bates' words sink in and then stood and faced the Sgt. "Let's make one thing _very_ clear." He spoke in a low, but very authoritative voice. "I _am _your superior officer, whether you like it or not and to set the record straight, I wasn't around when Col. Sumner was taken by the Wraith and I did _everything_ in my power to rescue him and until you find yourself face to face with a life sucking alien who can painfully kill you in an instant, and for your sake, I pray that you never do, I don't want to hear anymore about the incident with Col. Sumner. I'm the one who has to live with that, not you."**

**The mess hall had grown eerily quiet and all ears were tuned in to Major Shepherd. **

"**Did I unleash the Wraith? Maybe, but who's to say that we all didn't when we entered the city? This is why I don't consider you to be good leader material, Sgt. Bates. You let your raw emotion take over and you don't consider all of the facts before jumping to conclusions."**

**The Sergeant looked away from John for a brief moment. "Don't you dare look away from me, you spineless . . ." John took in a deep breath and regained his composure. "I may be blind, but that doesn't mean that I don't know what's going on and I've had to present my case to Dr. Weir just like anyone else would and fortunately for me, she has agreed that even without my sight, I just might have something to contribute to our missions."**

**Bates' jaw clenched tightly as he stood at attention, John only inches from his face, demanding his respect. **

"**And as for you not liking me, _Sergeant_; I don't like you either, so I guess we're even in that department. Now, if you have anything further to say to me, we will discuss it later. Right now, I plan to sit down and enjoy the rest of my meal." Before taking his seat, John kept his focus on the Sergeant. "You're dismissed!"**

"**Yes _sir_!" Bates replied, turning on his heel and leaving the mess hall.**

"**I would applaud you, but everyone is looking." Elizabeth replied.**

"**I can't stand that arrogant son of a . . ." He rested his chin in one hand, the other laying near his plate.**

"**John, you're letting him get the better of you." She reached across the table and placed her hand over his. "You've handled it, now let it go."**

**He nodded and a small grin spread across his face. "You're right. Let's finish up here and then I'd like to take a walk."**

****

**After a peaceful walk on deck, John allowed Elizabeth to walk with him to his quarters. "Well, I guess this is where we say goodnight." She said softly.**

**John smiled. "Goodnight Beth." He pulled her to him and gently kissed her cheek.**

"**Goodnight John." She whispered. "Sleep well."**

**He closed the door and stripped down to his boxers and t-shirt and climbed into bed. "I wonder what time it is?" He thought aloud.**

"**_Time is of little importance."_ A voice said clearly, causing John to sit straight up in bed.**

"**Who's there?" He asked, his voice echoing slightly.**

"**_Relax John Shepherd, it just I."_ The voice replied.**

"**Awwww," he moaned, pulling the pillow around his ears. "I thought you were gone. I did what you wanted, I'm back in Atlantis, now leave me alone."**

"**_I can help you, if you let me."_ The voice said.**

**John sighed. "Help me what?"**

"_**I know of a way that you may be able to regain your sight, but you must trust me."**_

"**How can I trust you? I can't even see you."**

"_**You could not see me even if you had your sight. I am not a visible entity."**_

**John's brow furrowed. "So-o-o, you're what, a ghost? A figment of my imagination . . . what?"**

"_**I am but a voice."**_

**John shook his head and huffed out a sigh. "Here we go with that again. Do you realize if anyone found out that I have a 'voice' inside of my head, I would be labeled insane?"**

"_**You are not insane. You are very intelligent and you carry our marker, meaning that you are of us. The marker which you carry is very unique, it is from a very special line of our people, that is why you are so compatible with our technologies."**_

"**Thank you, I think."**

"_**You must wait until the city is darkened tonight and then I will direct you to a chamber which remains undiscovered by your people."**_

"**What then?" John asked.**

"_**If everything is still intact, you may be able to access your own healing abilities and your sight may be restored."**_

"**Why can't we go now?"**

"_**It is too dangerous. You are, most likely, the only one on Atlantis that can make the technology work. There is the possibility of the one you call Beckett, but it should work more easily for you." The voice paused. "Lay back and rest. I will wake you when the time is right."**_

**To be continued . . . .**


	10. Recovery at What Cost?

**A Bad Decision –"Recovery at What Cost?"**

**Chapter 10**

**Author:** **Lorrie Ellis **

**Email: ****lorrieannhotmail**

**Summary : The team gates to a previously unexplored world and may regret what they find.**

**Disclaimer:** **The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Stargate: Atlantis". The characters belong to MGM, The Sci-Fi channel, etc. but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.) **

**It was near midnight, yet Elizabeth Weir found it difficult to fall asleep. Her thoughts drifted to John and the events of the evening; his return from the mainland, their discussion concerning his role in Atlantis, the confrontation with Sgt. Bates, (this thought brought a smile to her face) and the walk they had taken on the deck after dinner.**

**Why couldn't she get her mind off of him and why did she feel that he was in some sort of immediate danger?**

****

"**_John Shepherd." _ The voice said softly. John only adjusted his sleeping position, causing the voice to call out a little louder. _"John Shepherd, it is time."_**

"**Time for what?" John asked sleepily.**

"_**Time to search for that which you seek."**_

**John shook his head slightly as if trying to find a meaning in what the voice had said. "What?"**

"**_Come."_ The voice said simply.**

**Somewhat reluctantly, John pulled on his pants, shirt and boots and then started to pick up his hand gun.**

"**_You will not need a weapon."_ The voice said and suddenly the door to John's quarters opened.**

**John hesitated as the laid his gun back on the table. "Probably for the best anyway, it's not like I could see what I was shooting at." He followed the voice out into the corridor. "Where are we going?" He whispered.**

"**_To a place within the city that your people have not yet discovered." _The voice continued down the corridor.**

****

**The tugging feeling that John was in danger was more than Elizabeth could stand. She got out of bed, quickly dressed and made her way to his quarters, only to find his door wide open. "John?" She stepped inside and called out his name.**

**When there was no response, she started down the corridor towards the mess hall. "Maybe he was hungry, or something." She tried to convince herself that there was nothing to worry about, but her subconscious continued to nag at her.**

**Just as she approached the mess hall corridor, she caught a glimpse of John in the opposite corridor and started to call out to him. "What if he's sleepwalking?" She didn't call out, but opted instead to follow him.**

****

"**It's a dead end." John stated as he felt the wall in front of him.**

"**_It appears to be a dead end."_ The voice replied. _"Place your hand straight out in front of you and push on the panel."_**

**John did as the voice had instructed and then heard the wall begin to move. Little did he know that Elizabeth was watching from just a few feet away.**

**After John stepped through the opening in the wall, Elizabeth quickly followed him, barely sliding her slender body between the openings before the heavy section of wall slammed shut.**

**Finding herself in an unfamiliar corridor, she jumped slightly as areas began to light up as John walked past. **

**She continued to watch with curiosity as he stopped in front of the wall and placed his hand on what must have been a security panel. Suddenly a previously unseen door opened and John walked through, followed closely by Elizabeth.**

**John abruptly stopped. "Who's there?" He asked.**

**Elizabeth chose not to answer, again curious to find out how John had found this previously unknown and unexplored corridor and to discover exactly where he was going and why.**

**The Major stood still for a moment, listening to see if he could hear anything. He could almost swear that he could hear someone breathing, ever so faintly. "Who's there?" He called out again and after waiting for a brief second hurried across the small room they had entered.**

"**_You must hurry, John Shepherd, you are not alone_." The voice confirmed his suspicions.**

"**Who's following me?" John whispered.**

"**_Dr. Weir, but do not stop as she will surely try to deter you from your quest."_**

"**Deter me from my quest? Can't you just speak normal English?" John said as he placed his hand over another security panel and quickly disappeared through another unseen door before Elizabeth could catch up to him.**

"**John!" She called, her hand resting on what now appeared to be just a wall. She began to pound on the wall, yelling his name. "John! It's me, **

**Eliz . . . John, it's Beth. Open the door!"**

"**OK, what now?" John asked after waiting a few seconds for further instruction.**

"_**Now you are in a treatment room. Approximately ten paces in front of you, there is a Control Chair, much like the one that your kind discovered on Earth. Sit in the chair."**_

**John took the ten paces and felt for the chair with his hands. Once his hand hit the smooth metal-like object, he took a seat. Immediately, heavy clamps closed across his wrists, ankles and across his pelvis, greatly limiting his movement and making escape impossible.**

"**What's going on?" His voice was near panic.**

"**_Be silent, John Shepherd and allow the treatment to begin. The restraints are so you do not move and injure yourself while the treatment is in progress."_**

"**How do I know that I can trust you?" John asked, panic still in his voice, as he struggled against the restraints, realizing that it was a little late in the game to start questioning trust of this unseen voice.**

"**_You don't know that you can trust anyone, but you should be able to sense that I am trying to help you." _There was a pause._ "You must try to relax and not fight the treatment, no matter how uncomfortable it may be."_**

**Suddenly, John felt something clamp over his head, his breathing was coming in pants now. He began to feel an odd sensation at the nape of his neck in the exact place where one of Maylan's probes had pierced his skull. As the sensation escalated from a light touch to pain, John screamed.**

**A wave passed through his skull and directly into his brain. Fortunately, there was no penetration as before with Maylan's device, however, the sensation was painful and indescribable.**

"**John!" Elizabeth yelled as she heard his screams of pain. She continued to pound on the wall to no avail and finally remembered her communicator. "This is Dr. Weir, can anyone read me?"**

**The communicator crackled slightly and then she heard the sound of Peter's voice on the other end. "Dr. Weir, where are you? I can barely hear you?"**

"**I'm in an area of the city that I didn't know existed. I need help. Major Shepherd is in trouble."**

"**Where exactly are you?" Peter asked, pulling up the digital map of the city. **

"**I'm not sure, but I think I can give you directions, coming from the corridor across from the mess hall." She paused. "Peter, wake Dr. Beckett. I think we're going to need a medical unit."**

"**Are you injured?" Peter asked with concern.**

"**Not me, but if you could hear Major Shepherd right now . . ."**

"**Understood Dr. Weir, I'll alert the rest of Major Shepherd's team along with Sgt. Bates and his team, along with Dr. Becket."**

**Elizabeth thought for a moment. "Peter, make it Sgt. Stackhouse's team, not Sgt. Bates."**

"**But ma'am . . ."**

"**Peter, I don't have time to explain my reasons, I just don't want Bates on this, OK?" She thought about the confrontation John had with Sgt. Bates earlier that evening.**

"**Yes ma'am. I'll be back in touch once the teams are assembled." Peter replied and the communication ended. **

**The intercom in the main occupied section of the city crackled to life. "Lt. Ford, Dr. McKay, Teyla, Sgt. Stackhouse and Dr. Beckett, please report to the briefing room now."**

**Ford rolled over and looked at the clock. It read 0300. He heard the message on the intercom repeat and shot out of bed. If he were being paged at 0300, it must be something pretty important. **

**He was met by both Teyla and Rodney in the hallway. "What's going on?" Rodney asked, hoping that Ford, being military, would know something. **

"**You know as much as I do." Ford said off handedly. "I guess we'd better get to the briefing room."**

**Dr. Beckett was already seated when the team arrived, along with Sgt. Stackhouse and his team. "Care to tell us what's going on, Grodin and where is Dr. Weir?" Rodney asked.**

"**That's why you are all here." Peter replied. "Dr. Weir, along with Major Shepherd are in a previously unexplored part of the city. It would seem that Major Shepherd is in some sort of distress." He focused his attention towards Dr. Beckett. "That's where you come in, Doctor."**

"**What kind of distress?" Beckett asked.**

**Peter shook his head. "Dr. Weir didn't explain. Let's see if we can reach her, maybe she has more details."**

"**How are we supposed to find them, if they are in an area that we don't know about?" Stackhouse asked.**

"**Dr. Weir said that she could give us directions."**

**Peter tapped the communicator. "Dr. Weir, it's Peter, do you read?"**

****

**The pain was beginning to subside, but John could feel himself slipping into semi-consciousness. His head felt as though it was going to explode and there was a burning sensation at the base of his skull.**

"**_I know that you are in pain, John Shepherd. Please trust me just a bit longer."_ The voice said.**

"**Why are you doing this?" John whispered.**

"_**It is our fault that Maylan took your sight. The least I can do is to attempt to restore it. You are experiencing the effects of one of our treatment chairs, which may be useful to your Dr. Beckett in the future. At the moment, you are the only one who can make it work. It is your energy from within that powers the chair and . . ."**_

"**Then why can't I stop the pain?" John asked as he felt a burning sensation, in his chest.**

"**_I am unsure."_ The voice said. _"The reaction on my people has never been quite this traumatic. I am hoping that your human body can withstand the treatment."_**

"**You're not sure?" John gasped for air as he spoke. "It hurts!" He yelled.**

"**_The treatment is almost complete."_ The voice replied.**

****

**Elizabeth was grateful to hear the communicator crackle, although Peter's voice was barely audible. "Peter! I can barely hear you!" She yelled into the device.**

"**Dr. Weir, I have the teams assembled, we need direction."**

"**Go to the corridor across from the mess hall. Approximately half way down, turn left. You'll come to what appears to be a dead end."**

"**We're on it." Ford announced, followed closely by Stackhouse and his team, along with Dr. Becket and a small medical team. **

**Peter stopped them. "Good luck. Bring them back safely."**

"**We'll do our best." Stackhouse replied and the teams moved out.**

****

**John's breath began to come in pants and he closed his eyes tightly. "Make it stop!" He pleaded.**

"**_Only a little while longer, John Shepherd."_ The voice said. _"The treatment is working, your sight will be restored."_**

"**Yeah, but what about the rest of me?" John thought as he slipped into unconsciousness.**

****

**Outside of the last door John had slipped through, Elizabeth began to pace back and forth. She knew that she could get the team to the first door, but what after that? How would they get through the unseen doors? Her thoughts quickly changed when she realized that John was no longer screaming, that there was, in fact, was only silence around her. "Oh no." **

**She clicked on her communicator. "Lt. Ford, where are you?"**

"**At the dead end ma'am." He replied. "How do we get through?"**

"**Touch the wall on the center panel, it should open." Elizabeth replied.**

**Lt. Ford placed his hand on the panel and pushed, but nothing happened. "It's not working." He reported back to Elizabeth.**

**She thought for a moment. "Have Dr. Beckett touch it. Maybe it has something to do with the Ancient gene."**

**Carson reluctantly moved forward and placed his hand on the panel where Lt. Ford's had rested moments before. The wall began to slide open.**

"**That's it!" Lt. Ford reported. "We're in, now what?"**

**Elizabeth instructed them to continue down the corridor and stop approximately half way down. "Turn to your left and you should see a slightly protruding panel."**

"**I see it." Lt. Ford replied.**

"**Have Dr. Beckett place his hand on it."**

"**Now I know how Major Shepherd must feel when Rodney has him in the lab touchin' things all day." Carson stated as he placed his hand on the panel. He jumped slightly when the unseen door opened, allowing the teams passage into the small room where Elizabeth was waiting for them.**

**Carson looked around as the two military teams raised their weapons, searching every corner of the room. "Where's the Major?" Carson asked.**

"**Just on the other side of this wall." Elizabeth answered, laying her hand on the wall.**

"**I'm guessing that I need to touch this panel as well." Carson said as he reached for the panel.**

"**That's how John got in." Elizabeth replied.**

**Carson placed his hand on the panel, but nothing happened. "It's not workin'."**

"**We can see that." Rodney replied. "Let me try."**

"**What makes you think you can open it, if I can't?" Carson said.**

"**I don't know, but I have to try something, don't I?" Rodney placed his hand on the panel, but again, nothing happened.**

**Inside the room, John lay now semi-conscious in the chair. _"I am sorry, John Shepherd, but I cannot repair the damage to you human body. That is for your Dr. Beckett to do." _**

**John's eyes opened slightly. He could see that the voice now appeared to him as a ball of light. "What . . . are . . . you?" He asked.**

"_**I am of them."**_

"**Them . . . who?" John gasped for air.**

"_**The Ancients. I am an ascended one."**_

"**So much . . . to ask. So much . . . to learn." John was growing weaker by the minute.**

"**_I will be near, John Shepherd, but you are the only one who can communicate with me. If you do not survive . . ."_ The voice didn't finish the sentence, but instead, opened the door to the room, allowing the teams and Elizabeth entrance as it disappeared.**

**Carson ran towards the chair and quickly began accessing John's condition. "His breathing is very shallow and his pulse is faint. We've got to get him back to the infirmary now, or he may not make it."**

**John opened his eyes again slightly and took Elizabeth's hand. "Beth." He mumbled.**

"**I'm here, John." She said softly and continued to hold his hand as Lt. Ford and the others attempted to loosen the devices clamping him into the chair.**

**All at once, the clamps simply opened, releasing John from its clutches.**

"**Do ya see anything that we can transport him on?" Carson asked, his voice revealing the panic he was feeling.**

"**Will this suffice?" Teyla asked as she pointed to a metal gurney."**

"**Yes, yes, that's perfect." Carson replied. Teyla quickly pushed the gurney to the doctor and with the help of Lt. Ford and Sgt. Stackhouse, the Major was quickly transferred from the chair to the gurney. "Let's get him to the infirmary." **

****

**Dr. Beckett's team quickly maneuvered the same route the had taken to find John and Elizabeth, all the while trying to keep John somewhat stable. "Get him into Trauma One." Carson shouted as they entered the infirmary, closing the door as Elizabeth, Rodney, Aiden and Teyla arrived.**

"**He's going to be alright, isn't he?" Rodney asked, turning to Elizabeth.**

"**I don't know." She said. "I don't know what lead him to that room or what in the world made him get into that chair." **

"**So, he didn't know that you were following him?" Aiden asked.**

**She shook her head. "No. I couldn't sleep. I had this overwhelming feeling that something was wrong, so I got dressed and took a walk. When I passed by his quarters, the door was open. I stepped inside and couldn't find him so I started down the hallway and then I spotted him in the corridor opposite the mess hall."**

"**So, he had regained his sight and made his way to this new section of the city?" Teyla asked.**

"**I don't think so. He seemed to be having some difficulty finding his way, but it was almost as if he were listening to directions from something or someone."**

"**Who?" Teyla asked.**

"**I wish I knew, Teyla. That would answer a lot of my questions."**

**Inside Trauma One, an oxygen tube had been placed in John's nose to assist his breathing and Carson had stripped off his shirt, attached a heart monitor and was currently reading his EKG. After studying the printout, he finally sighed a sigh of relief. "Well, at least it appears that his heart isn't damaged, at least not permanently." **

**He stared at his patient. "What in the name of all that's holy made ya do such a stupid thing?" The doctor was somewhat shocked when John mumbled a reply.**

"**He said he could help me get my sight back."**

**Carson continued to stare at John. "John, open yer eyes for me and tell me what ya can see."**

**John slowly opened his eyes and a hint of a grin came to his face. "Everything." He whispered. "I can see everything."**

"**Praise be to the saints!" Carson shouted. "At least something good came from this."**

"**Beth?" John looked at Carson.**

"**Dr. Weir is just outside the door. Give me a minute to take all of your vitals and I'll get her." Carson busied himself taking John's vitals and once he was satisfied that everything was normal and that his patient was suffering from exhaustion from the experience with the chair, he reported to Dr. Weir and allowed her to visit.**

**She walked slowly into the room. He looked so passive lying in the infirmary bed, much like a little boy instead of this man whom she had grown to care for more than she wanted to admit.**

**His eyes were closed. Assuming that he was asleep, she quietly pulled a chair up the edge of the bed and took his hand in hers, his fingers slowly wrapped around it. "Hey you." He said dreamily.**

"**Hey yourself." She replied, looking into his sleepy eyes. "I understand that you can see now." She smiled.**

**He nodded. "Yeah. I guess I owe that to the Ancients."**

"**John, you nearly got yourself killed. What in the world led you to that room, anyway?"**

"**You'll think that I'm crazy if I tell you." He replied.**

**She shook her head. "I won't. I promise. After everything I've seen in the short time that we've been in the Pegasus Galaxy, I don't think anything you said could surprise me."**

"**I've been communicating with an Ancient, an ascended Ancient." He corrected himself and then watched her face, waiting for the shock to show, it didn't, but she didn't speak. "Did you hear me?" He asked.**

"**I heard you." She replied. "Are you the only one who can hear this ascended Ancient?"**

"**So he says." John replied. "I told him that there so many questions that we had, so many things we wanted to learn. He said that we weren't ready yet, but that he would be near by."**

**Realization set in for Elizabeth. "That's how you found the room? The Ancient led you there."**

**John nodded and then yawned. "Beth, don't tell anyone else about this, OK. I don't want my team thinking that I'm screwy in the head, you know?"**

**She nodded in agreement. "It'll be our secret."**

"**OK." He said as his eyes began to close. "I'm tired."**

"**It's OK John. Go to sleep." She continued to hold his hand and watched as he fell into a peaceful slumber. "What is it about you, John Shepherd?" She asked softly and then left his bedside.**

"**I feel the same way about you, Beth." He whispered once he was sure that she was out of earshot.**

**THE END**


End file.
